Her Hearts Desire
by liznsmitty
Summary: Bella 17, comes to forks and falls hard for her old friend Jacob, 22 who works as a local mechanic. When her senior year starts and the mysterious Cullen's appear what will happen to her relationship with the sexy older wolf? rated MA for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Renee asked me I nodded "yes mom, i want to spend some time with Charlie before i leave for college, plus you and Phil need some time alone." Did i really want to go to Forks, not really i would miss the sun i would have to check to see if Forks even had a tanning salon to keep up the color of my sun kissed skin. "alright, but Bella i mean it if you ever want to come back I'm here i know how Forks is." i nodded i could do this i haven't seen Charlie in ages and it helps that i could drive my baby up there and keep her with me. Phil plays ball for the diamondbacks and makes pretty good money so for my seventeenth birthday he bought me a 2010 black ford mustang GT with black rims, black tinted windows so dark it was illegal, and of course black leather. she was my baby and i refused to leave phoenix without her. i was taking my time driving to Forks to see the scenery. Charlie and Renee were both concerned with me driving all the way it would take approximately one day and three hours to get to Forks but Charlie had called me a motel room in halfway for me to rest and made sure i received the pepper spray in the mail for the trip. i made sure i went shopping and got some warmer clothing it being July it wouldn't be too cold up there so i would still get to wear my cute shorts and tank tops until it got too cold.

The next morning i packed up my car and ate my farewell breakfast with Phil and Renee. of course Renee was a blubbering mess, but i knew in time she would be fine. i headed out and cranked up some Britney to get me in the driving mood. once i arrived at the halfway point i was so tired and had so much coffee in my system i had to pee so bad and just wanted a bed. i called Charlie to check in and notify him that i was still alive and went straight to my room, peed and passed out on the bed. the next morning i awoke refreshed. i took a quick shower and changed into a cute sundress with red cherries and my red flats and checked out of the hotel. once i was on the road again i stopped for coffee, not really hungry for anything else. I got a few calls from some of my old acquaintances, not really friends but we were cordial. Trish told me about my ex Stephen and his new fling, I really could care less he was a good lay but other than that he was a lousy boyfriend. They say most girls regret their first time and I so did. I was just glad I was drunk and didn't remember it for the most part, and that I remember to take my birth control pills like I should.

Eleven hours later I pulled up in front of Charlie's house. I saw the curtains swish he must have heard my louder than normal exhaust. "Bella honey I'm so glad you're here." I waved and stretched my legs, oh man I am so glad to be here that was a long ass drive. "hey dad" I smiled and he grabbed me up in a hug. I hugged him back and he helped me with my luggage. We spent the rest of the evening catching up and unpacking my things. Charlie admired my car and when I handed him the keys to take her for a spin I think he cried a little. He drove my car and put gas in it for me and when he got back I swear it broke him a little to give me my keys back, but then he saw the mariners were playing and all was forgotten. I bid him a farewell and headed off to bed. I still had the weekend to recover from my long drive.

The next morning I woke up early to find Charlie already dressed at the table. "sorry Bells I know you just got here and all, but I have to go into work today, Dave called out sick." I was a little upset but knew Charlie never called out of work. "that's alright dad I'll find something to keep me busy today." he nodded and then looked deep in thought, I walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice. "um hey you remember Jacob Black don't you?" mmm Jake Black how could I forget my first crush. Jake was five years older than me and sex on legs. The last time I saw Jake I was fourteen and he was nineteen fresh out of high school and long black hair tied back taller than me and slender but had some muscle definition. He was working for old man Clearwater at the local repair shop down in La Push. Of course he treated me like a kid sister but I was in love. "yeah dad I remember him, how is Jake? " he had a knowing smile, him and Billy gossiped like old women. "he's good, Harry had a heart attack a couple years back so Jake is running the shop now and slowly buying it from him. I don't see much of him he's either working or fixing up his new place not far from Billy's. Rachel came home and started dating Paul, you remember him don't you?" I nodded all the La Push boys were breath taking. "anyway she's taking care of Billy more so Jake can focus on his career and home." I was taking in all the info Charlie was telling me and picturing a naked Jake in my head. "you should go see him Bells, told him you were coming back to live with me for your senior year, and he told me to tell you to come to the shop anytime. It would be good for you to catch up with some of your old friends." I nodded it would be good to see them all again. "alright I think I will sounds like a plan dad." "you remember how to get there don't you?" I nodded again "yeah I remember, what time will you be home I can make something for dinner." he shook his head. "Sue is having a bon fire down at the beach tonight and making some of Harry's fish fry so I'll be going down there, I guess I'll just meet you there." I agreed and then Charlie left. I wandered upstairs to find something sexy and casual at the same time to wear. I ended up in a pair of skinny jeans that made my ass look good, my white eyelet push up bra top from Victoria's Secret, and my white low heeled sandals perfect for the beach. I left my hair down in wavy locks and grabbed my ray bans and set off to La Push. I had changed a lot over the years since Jake saw me last and I couldn't wait for his reaction to me.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up in front of Clearwater's repairs I saw three huge guys lift their heads in wonder of the sound my beauty made. They were in awe, after all not everyday a machine as fine as mine pulled up in front of a little repair shop. I didn't know which one was Jake they were all well over six and a half feet pure tanned muscle oh god they were fine. I stepped out of my car with my back to the men and heard three intakes of breath. I smiled and turned to them still with my sunglasses on. "um can we help you miss?" well they didn't recognize me no surprise I was wearing flannel and had no boobs as opposed to my full C breasts I had now. "yes can you tell me where I can find Jacob Black?" they all turned to the man in the back with the black tank on and short styled black hair a black tattoo on his right shoulder, the tallest of them all and the most sexy of them all. "um that's me miss, how can I help you?" he walked out in between the other two guys wiping his hands on a dirty rag. "well I must say Mr. Black I am disappointed in you." he looked taken aback "excuse me, but do I know you?" I made sure to look wounded. I slipped off my ray bans "you wound me Jake, you don't remember me?" a knowing look crossed his face and then he looked me up and down, recognition and amazement crossed his features. "Bella is that really you?" I smiled and nodded. "in the flesh" I shrugged. He dropped the rag and ran towards me lifting me up and spinning me around. I giggle and told him to put me down. "wow I can't believe you're here and god Bella you're smoking baby." I grinned "thanks Jake and back at ya old man." I winked. "hey I'm not that old and you're still jail bait." I shrugged again, not for long I thought. "September only a couple of months then I will be legal." he shivered and it pleased me. We heard throat clearing and turned to find the other two me staring at us. "oh Bella, you remember Quill and Embry don't you?" I smiled wider and took off jumping up to hug them both, I missed these guys. We all were laughing and it was good to be back. "Bells this is a sweet ride." Embry called out to me as I was sitting in the garage catching up and watching Jake work, he was even sexier when he was up to his elbows in grease. "Thanks Em that's my baby, maybe if you're lucky I'll take you for a spin later?" his mouth went slack "really?" I laughed out loud and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again, this time Jacobs POV to the meeting. As before I own nothing but the plot for this story.

Jakes POV

I was working on Mr. Wilk's car when I heard the distinct sound of an eight cylinder with exhaust pull up. "damnit man look at that sweet ass car." Quill breathed out. I looked up and saw the sweetest car in La Push and Forks, a black Mustang GT. "That is one sweet mother fucking car man." Embry said, I nodded in agreement. We all stood there staring when the drivers door opened and a petite women stepped out with her back turned to us, she was sexy that much I could tell without the face her jeans hugged her ass and I was hard just from the view we all sucked in air at the sight and when she turned, holy shit she was fine. Who was this chick? I wanted her, I needed her, and I would kill a motherfucker for looking at her. She asked for me and I was stunned this beauty wanted me? I stepped forward and asked how I could help her and a look of wounded pride flashed across her face, she told me she was disappointed in me. "excuse me, but do I know you?" I think I would remember this chick. "you wound me Jake, you don't remember me?" she asked as she took off her sunglasses. Her big brown eyes flashed to me and I couldn't believe it I was frozen, I felt like I couldn't breathe all I knew is that I need her couldn't live without her, my imprint. I knew enough of what Sam went through to know I did indeed imprint on my childhood friend. "Bella, is that really you?" she smiled at me and nodded and I took off towards her picked her up and spun her around. She told me to put her down to which I obliged. I told her I couldn't believe she was here and after some flirty bantering back and forth Quill and Embry cleared their throats. We turned back to them and after they got reacquainted with Bella we all sat around talking. I had to finish up Mr. Wilk's car so I worked while they all talked. I tuned them out for the most part in my head I was contemplating how I was going to break the news to Bella that I imprinted on her and I could never be without her again, well not without me being useless and unable to function.

Once it was time to close up shop Bella offered to give me a ride to my place and then head over to the bon fire. I told her that I had my bike but would have her follow me back to my place, I figured it would be a good time to tell her everything before we went to see our family and friends. Quill and Embry headed out as well promising to see us later so I drove back to my place for a quick shower and change of clothes. I needed to check in on the rest of the pack but decided that could wait I had Seth and Leah running patrols tonight I would check in with them later, and if there was an issue they would howl for me. We pulled up to my modest house and I slid off my bike waiting for Bella. She stepped out of her car and took my breath away once again. She sauntered over to me and without even a thought she wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you Jake, it's really good to see you again." she looked up at me with her expressive brown eyes so much emotion swirling in their depths. "I missed you too honey, it just hasn't been the same since you left." and it was true we all loved messing with Bella when she was younger. I knew she had a crush on me and I was ashamed to say I played up on the knowledge. She had confided in Leah and of course Seth overheard and spilled the beans. I didn't phase until she left so I didn't see her again until now. I wouldn't have phased at all if it hadn't been for those damn Cullens showing up, filthy bloodsuckers. We separated and I invited her in. after showing her around the place I told her to make herself comfortable and I took off to take a quick shower and change.

Twenty minutes and one much needed cold shower later, I walked out towards the living room and found Bella looking through some pictures of me and the gang over the years. "I can't believe I wore so much flannel." she looked up at me and shivered. She did wear a lot of flannel back then, I think Jared and Paul used to call her flannel girl behind her back. "you've changed a lot Bells, you look really good." she smiled at me "you too Jake you've really filled out and grew like a foot." all part of the change with the added muscle and height my appetite also grew. "yeah a lots happened since you've been gone Bells." she nodded but I knew she was just thinking of my appearance, I needed to tell her about my wolf and what that meant for her but I didn't know how to bring it up. "Jake, I don't know why but I have this strange pull to you, like I can't breathe without you." I sighed well I guess that was my opening. "you better sit down Bells we have a lot to discuss." she looked up at me worried features and nodded then sat down on my too small couch. I could do this I gave myself a little pep talk and prepared for the on slat.

Next up, Bella's POV again where it will stay for a while. I don't like the back and forth with the same info, unless it's something important where it's nice to know what the other person is thinking. Leave me some reviews I like to write for my own peace of mind, but constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again folks. Stephanie Meyer owns all… dang it….**

**Bella's POV up again**

"you better sit down Bells we have a lot to discuss" I looked up at Jake worried what he was going to tell me. I in the measly hour since I've seen him it's like I couldn't live without him, which is completely ridiculous I never needed a man in my young seventeen years. I had fun with guys Jake was always hot to me yes, but I have never wanted to rip his clothes off and have him ravish me like I did at this point. "what is it Jake you're starting to worry me, like you're going to drop this bomb of a secret and I'm going to run away screaming." a small smirk crossed the corner of his very hot and kissable lips. Oh man did I have it bad. "um do you remember our old legends Bella, the ones that Billy would tell around the campfires?" I had to think on this it was a few years since I last heard the legends. "um I think so, are you talking about the cold ones?" he nodded "yeah do you remember anything else about the legends?" dang I didn't know he wanted to discuss his tribes folklore tonight. "yeah about how you all are descendants from wolves?" he nodded "good you remember, well Bella it's true." my mouth dropped instantly, what was he talking about what was true. "what's true Jake?" almost afraid to know the answer.

"Bella, I am a shape shifter or werewolf to you." I looked at him as if he were completely nuts. Then I started laughing and I mean full gut wrenching laughing at him, I had tears pouring from my eyes, meanwhile he was just sitting there scowling at me, then his expression turned annoyed at my banter. "come on Jake seriously a werewolf, right I remember how you used to tease me when I was younger about how the big bad wolf was going to get me. That was good you were all serious and shit. Come on we're going to be late for the party." he scowled. "fine I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." he grabbed my arm and drug me out into the night "what are you doing Jake?" he huffed in annoyance. "I was hoping I didn't have to do this, this way but you leave me no other options." he started taking off his clothes. I thought I might physically combust I coughed "um Jake although I would love to see you naked what in the hell are you doing?" he smirked "showing you what you refuse to believe." I was so confused. Once he was down to his underwear he lifted straight up and then sprung forward and changed into a big ass wolf "what…..the…fuck….." and then I fainted.

"Bella"

"Bella"

I slowly awoke and found myself on the ground with a clothed Jacob hovering above me. "oh thank god, come on honey get up." he help me to my feet and much like the rest of the night I was completely confused as to what the hell was happening. "Jake what the hell happened? Did you really just turn into a giant fucking wolf?" he winced at my words. "um yeah Bells, come on lets get you some water and go back inside. I'll explain everything." I nodded I didn't know what else to say, I just wanted some answers I felt like I was in a dream this shit couldn't be real. I pinched myself and winced, yep I'm awake.

I sat quietly on his couch waiting for him to begin. "so about those legends." I began he needed to start talking. "yeah well after you left the last time about six months later a group of bloodsuckers." I cut him off "what? do you mean to tell me there are vampires, like real ones out there? he nodded and quietly whispered a "yeah Bells." I was stunned all this time I thought they were just made up things for movies and books. "shit." I breathed out. "yeah, anyways when they came to town it started off us changing, you see we change into those big fucking wolves as you so lightly pointed out to protect our people from those cold dead things. Sam changed first and then it just kept going until finally me, Leah, and Seth changed." I was outraged these poor men and wait what "Leah." I all but yelled. He had a sad expression "yeah Bells Leah too." I shook my head this was crazy.

"so you what just phase and walk around looking for those things?" he thought for a minute "no we just keep an eye out and make sure none of them come onto our territory, they live in town Bella, it's like they're a family or some messed up shit. They go to school, the leader is a Dr. at the local hospital, and they feed from animals. We have a treaty with them that states they cannot come onto our land or bite/change a human, and they've respected it since the treaty was made, but we still can't trust them." again this is some messed up crap. "o.k. I accept that you're a wolf and you protect your people from vamp.. vampires, but what else are you not telling me Jake?" he looked almost guilty. "Bella I imprinted on you." he did what? "you did what?" he sighed "I imprinted on you. When a wolf imprints it's like we found our soul mates and no other person in the world matters. They will be whatever the other person wants them to be, a friend, brother, lover Bella, whatever." when he said lover, I got the tingles all through my body and ending right in the crotch. "that explains this pull I have towards you then?" he nodded "yes, but Bella I don't want to push you I mean I'm 22 you're 17 still in high school and I know you're too young to be dealing with all this heavy bull…" I cut him off, I pounced like a lioness in heat I wanted him so bad.

Jake didn't stop me we made out for a good five minutes, before I ran out of air. I exhaled and realized that I was straddling his hips grinding into him. "what do we tell Charlie? " I mean I just moved here and it would seem weird for me to be hanging all over him and wanting to move in with him on my first couple days back. "Charlie knows Bella." I drew back and looked him in his almost black eyes. "yeah he caught Seth phasing, made him puke, but he was surprisingly cool with it. He remembered the tales just didn't want to talk about it really." he laughed it was deep and throaty, I couldn't help it I leaned in for another make out session. "alright well you can tell him that you imprinted on his baby girl who might I remind you is still in high school and five years your junior." he audibly swallowed he was a giant ass wolf and still looked scared at the thought. "don't look at me like that Bella you're dad carries a gun I can still get killed." I shook my head and laughed at him. "come on you big bad wolf lets go to the party." he nodded and scooped me up into his arms. I giggled and we took off on foot towards the beach.

Well, Bella's ok with the wolf and the imprint, maybe because she always wanted Jake? Anyway next up Bella starts her senior year, and the Cullen's come into the picture. May be a while before the next chapter is up and then maybe not…..


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing Twilight related…unfortunately.**

**The beginning of this chapter still finds us with the happy couple at the beach. **

* * *

><p>Jake carried me down to the beach where we met up with the rest of the gang. It was so good to see everyone again. I talked to Sue and Billy for a little while, Sue had to leave early to take care of Harry who from what Jake told me wasn't fairing too well since his stroke. Charlie made it down to the beach an hour after we arrived to see me sitting in Jake's lap, he smirked at me and caused me to blush and stand up. I really liked Jake and couldn't stop touching him, but didn't want my father to witness the groping either. Jake looked towards me and I inclined my head towards Charlie, he nodded and I took off towards my father.<p>

"so I see you and Jake caught up then?" he had that same knowing smile again. "um yeah he told me you know what they are?" he shivered obviously disturbed by the memory of Seth shifting. "yeah and I'd rather not discuss that, Jake's a good guy Bella he's older than you sure but you've always been more mature for your age, and I know he will protect you from all that supernatural crap out there. I honestly don't know if I like the fact that I know what's going on, but I guess it helps that you know now too." I nodded "yeah I'm glad you know too dad, I didn't want to sneak behind your back about this." we both felt relieved that we talked about the heavy stuff going on. Charlie understood from the legends about imprinting and Billy filled him in on the rest. Though he did threaten Jake to keep it in his pants as I was still a minor for a few months and even after that, poor Charlie thought I was still a virgin, I wasn't about to correct him I would let him think I was still all innocent.

We stayed at the beach for another couple of hours before Charlie stood up and stated that it was time to leave, he had fishing tomorrow and I needed to get everything in order for my first day of Forks high. Jake walked me back to my car where we proceeded to fondle each other for a few spare minutes. "mmm Bella you taste so good, I cannot wait to get you alone again." ugh he was going to kill me I was sure. "Jake I so wish I could jump you right now." he chuckled. "all in good time baby, I want to take my time with you and worship that sweet body of yours Bella." he spoke as he kissed his way up and down my neck. He then grabbed my hips and I could feel just how much he wanted me as well. "I'll be at your house tomorrow by nine." I nodded since Charlie was gone I was going to get him alone and where it went from there who knew.

After I got home I bid Charlie a good night and relieved some of my tension with the rabbit that I kept in my nightstand, although it was no Jake it did the job and had me moaning his name in no time. The next morning I woke to find another dreary overcast day outside. Charlie had already left so I walked downstairs for some breakfast. I was pouring some cereal when the phone rang. "hello" "hey Bells it's me, listen baby I'm so sorry but I won't be able to make it today. I have to go run patrols with the pack there's a new vamp scent so we need to check it out." I was instantly disappointed I was really hoping to spend the day with Jake. "alright I know you have your responsibilities." I pouted like a little kid sent to time out. "tomorrow night after I get off work I am taking you out to Port Angeles for a date." I was giddy again "alright that sounds good Jake I can't wait." he told me he had to

go but he would try to call me tonight. After I hung up I decided to check my emails on my laptop mom and Phil got me and then take a trip to the store because Charlie had absolutely no food in the house except beer and fish.

The rest of the day was spent finding a perfect outfit, updating Facebook, and just lounging around the house. I went online to see if I could find out more about these vampires, as I would be attending classes with them tomorrow. I found out some silly and some relevant information about them. One website in particular stated about the eye color being red but changing to black when thirsty, I would have to remember that. I went to bed early Jake had called to say that the vamp scent was one of the Cullen's friends he scoffed at that and then wished me luck for my first day of school. He told me to be careful and if anything happened or I needed him to call and he would be right over. We hung up and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next day I arrived a little early at school to get my new schedule. I decided to wear my VS love boot cut jeans with a simple black u neck blouse and my black pumps. Simple but yet a sexy ensemble, I love wearing Victoria Secret clothing it makes me feel sexy and confident, which I was needed this morning. I would have to change before our date tonight I wanted to take Jakes breath away. I walked into the front office and found a middle aged women there. I cleared my throat and asked her for my schedule. She proceeded to tell me all about the school and asked if I needed a tour. I told her I would be fine.

All my classes were boring, all the guys thought I was this new conquest to concur it was sad really, me being mature and all I never liked guys my own age, still too worried about their Xbox scores and just getting laid to pay a girl proper attention. This Mike guy was the worst following me around like I was a bitch in heat. "look Mike you're nice and all but I am already seeing someone and I'm not interested in you, at all." he looked wounded for just a second and then brushed it off like I said nothing at all, idiot. At lunch I sat with a new girl I met Angela she was real nice and we had already made plans to meet up this weekend. All of a sudden Jessica and this bitchy girl named Lauren stopped talking and sighed I turned to see what they were panting over and saw I was guessing the Cullen's.

So these were the vamps Jake was telling me about. They looked weird like freakish, paler than all the other kids and those eyes what kind of morons go to this school. You can't tell me that no one questions that color it's not natural, and for them to be all adopted and have the same color? No, if I hadn't ran into Jake before I started school there is no way I would've thought these were normal humans. "I see you're looking at the Cullen's don't bother Edward is mine." I turned to look at Lauren sneering at me. I laughed at her "oh don't you worry you're pretty little self I have no interest in the weirdos over there." everyone chuckled "yes, finally a girl that doesn't automatically fall for Edward, I mean sure the guy is alright but geeze." I rolled my eyes at Mike he was definitely an idiot.

After lunch I walked into chemistry the teacher set me at the table next to one of the vampires, the one all the girls fawn over. As soon as I sat down he moved to the corner of the desk and gripped it hard enough I could hear the wood splintering. I turned to him and his eyes were pitch black, oh shit that meant that he was hungry and the look he was giving me I was his next meal. I automatically raised my hand "yes Miss Swan what can I help you with?" I was panicking I needed to get out of her before this vamp decided to attack. "um I'm not feeling so well may I be excused?" I quickly gathered my things, glad that this was the last class and instead of going to the nurse I walked quickly to my car. I hurriedly called Jake on my way there and he picked up on the second ring. "hey baby aren't you…" I cut him off frantic "Jake, I think one of the vamps wants to eat me.." he sucked in a breath "what do you mean Bella?" I started explaining about how he was looking at me when all of a sudden something grabbed me from behind and I dropped my phone. I started screaming and the last thing I heard before fainting, was Jake yelling through the receiver for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what or who do you think grabbed Bella? I will try to update as soon as I can, with work starting back up tomorrow may be a couple of days before I can update again. Thank you for all the responses it only drives me more to get the chapters out faster when I have such great responses! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This week has been kicking my butt so far, but here's the next chapter almost double the word count, to tie you over until the next chapter. (WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD.) Enjoy...**

**I own nothing Twilight related Stephanie Meyer is the lucky duck on that one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**I started screaming and the last thing I heard before fainting, was Jake yelling through the receiver for me. **

"I am sorry Mr. Black, but Miss Swan is still a minor, therefore only her father can take her home from here, and as you are not a student at this facility, you will need to leave this campus immediately or I will be forced to call the authorities." What in the hell was going on? I tried to wake up but my eyes were still heavy. "I'm her boyfriend, and please call the cops Charlie will tell you, I need to see her! Is she hurt?" I could hear the woman sighing from where I was lying. "Bella doesn't have a boyfriend, so that tells me right there that your full of crap." I finally opened my eyes to see I was in the school nurses office on a cot. "Listen you little prick I will snap you in half." I better get out there before Jacob killed Newton. I swung my legs over the side of the cot and gasped. My head was killing me, I reached up to touch the back to find a bandage wrapped around it. Did Edward get to me? I wasn't sure. "You don't scare me and aren't you a little old to be chasing after high school girls?"

Headache forgotten I rushed into the front office to find Jacob moving towards Mike, he was furious I turned and mike hiding behind the nurse squealing like a little girl, his nose bandaged up and two swollen eyes. I wondered if Jake had already got to him. "Jake" I hoarsely whispered he stopped and turned to me, relief washing over his features. "Bella thank god, baby you had me so worried." I heard Mike scoff "Bella tell this guy that he's not your boyfriend and needs to leave, he's making a scene." Jake jumped towards Mike who in turned grabbed the nurses shoulders and screamed bloody murder. "Mr. Newton, take your hands off me this instant." Mike dropped his hands and muttered an apology. "Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" I shrugged "my head hurts like hell, what happened?" Mrs. Crabtree was about to tell me but Mike butted in "I saw you leaving class, you looked scared or sick or something, anyway I followed you out to the parking lot to see if you were alright. When I went to turn you around you screamed head butted the crap out of my nose and then passed out." Jake snickered when he found out I damaged Mike's nose, Mrs. Crabtree looked at Mike annoyed that he had interrupted her.

"Yes well, you have quite the bump, seems Mr. Newton has a hard face." I moved towards Jacob and overheard him mutter "I would like to crush his face." I chose to ignore that comment. "Mrs. Crabtree, I'm feeling better now, can I please go home?" she nodded "yes dear, I called for your father to come retrieve you, but he was out on a call, since you're awake I will let you go, if you have any vision problems, you'll need to go straight to the ER." She then told me to take some aspirin and get a good nights sleep. I agreed and Jake walked me out to my car. Mike was following close behind; I was embarrassed and so pissed at myself for being so damn jumpy. "So Bella, do you need me to drive you home?" this guy was severely pissing me off more. "no Mike, my boyfriend Jacob will take me home thanks." He scowled. "So he is your boyfriend, isn't he a little old for you Bella?" I turned around on him so fast he jumped back surprised. "Listen Mike, I don't know what made you so delusional to think that I ever had the slightest feelings for you, but I don't. My relationship with Jake is none of your damned business so I will tell you this once. Get the fuck over yourself, get a life, get a blow up doll, and leave me the hell alone." I turned back around without another word from Mike and opened my car door. I let Jake drive I had such a massive headache from Mike's thick skull.

Once Jacob stopped laughing at my one sided conversation with Mike, he adjusted the seat and mirrors then we headed off towards my house. "this really is a sweet ass car. Thanks for letting me drive it babe." I nodded and winced "oh my fucking head is killing me." Jake rubbed my shoulder; I was definitely heading straight for the medicine cabinet when I got home. "What happened after I passed out?" I looked over at Jake he was trying to hide his anger from me, but he was still shaking. "You dropped your phone, and Christ Bella I had no clue what was happening to you. I called for you but when you didn't answer, I thought the worst. I ran out of the garage into the woods and phased Sam was on patrol and he overheard in my thoughts. I told him to take Jared and Paul and go towards the Cullen's to see if they could pick up your scent, just in case. When I got to the school your car was there, but you weren't. I followed your scent back to the office and that bitch nurse wouldn't let me see you, to know if you were o.k. I didn't smell any leeches around you, so I knew then that none of them touched you. When Mike said that you broke his nose, baby I was so proud.

"I didn't even realize I did that though." He shrugged, "still counts that kid was riding my last nerve, he's lucky I didn't rip his throat out." I sighed I knew he was annoying as hell so I didn't bother to argue the fact. "Where did Edward go?" he looked at me "who?" oh right, he didn't know them by name. "The red haired vamp" "Oh I don't know think he ran off, good thing to if he would have been then I would have ripped him apart and set his ass on fire. I'm so glad you got out of there babe I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I agreed "I know I don't think I could go on without you either I want you all the time." Jake punched the gas and we went flying around the corner and stopped sharp in front of my house. Once he had the car in park he turned to me and grabbed me around the waist, he lifted me like I was a mere child and place me in his lap. I straddled his waist and my mouth was on his. It was carnal nothing slow, my tongue shot out and he accepted it in his warm mouth and sucked greedily. I ground down on his erection and he moaned. His large hands moved down the back of my jeans and squeezed my ass. I in turn groaned back. I was getting so wet, I was sure I would leave a spot on Jake's jeans.

"oh god, babe as much as I really want this, I don't want your dad to catch us and I want to take my time with you, preferably in a bed." I knew he was right of course but I still sighed and pouted. Some war waged within his mind I could see it from his eyes. He grabbed the front button of my jeans and released it and moved my zipper down. He then captured my lips and we started making out again, slower this time. His left hand went down the front of my pants and cupped my sex, with his right hand he lifted my shirt and released my breasts from my bra. Thank god for tinted windows. he started sucking on my right nipple and moved my underwear to the side, where he slipped in his fingers and found my nub, he started stroking me slowly, and oh my god it felt so good. he went back and forth sucking and lightly biting my nipples while stroking me. He then slipped his middle finger in while still stroking my clit, I was moaning so loud, I was sure the neighbors would here and think some poor animal was dying in my car. After a couple more strokes, I came hard on Jakes finger and screamed his name.

"Jake, that was so awesome thank you baby." I was breathing hard and out of breath, my rabbit had nothing on his fingers, I couldn't wait to have sex with him I knew it would be ten times better. My head suddenly felt better, I felt like I was floating. "no need to thank me Bella, your face as you came was worth it." I blushed of course. we kissed again, and I suddenly felt bad because Jake was still hard. I lifted off of his lap and went back over to my seat. he looked at me wondering why I moved, but before he could ask, I leaned over and unhooked his pants and slid the zipper down. His cock sprung from the opening and my god he was huge and all I wanted to do was lick it, so that's what I did. I leaned down and took his head into my mouth and starting sucking lightly on it. he let his head fall back against the seat, I took more of him in as far as I could go without gagging and moved my hand to the bottom. I worked a routine then sucking, and sliding I twisted my mouth around the top and swirled around the head. Jake was moaning and grabbed a hand full of my hair. he started guiding me up and down. "baby move I'm going to cum." i didn't and seconds later he was shooting hot spurts of salty liquid down the back of my throat. i tried not to gag semen was nasty but it was so erotic too.

Jake pulled me up to him and kissed me hard, then tucked himself back into his shorts. "thank you baby that was so good, i love your hot little mouth wrapped around my cock." he needed to quit saying things like that. we kissed again and he finally pulled back and looked at the time and sighed. "baby i hate to leave now, but i have to get back to the shop and close up. will you be o.k.?" i nodded "yeah I'll be fine i'll miss you." he pulled me in for a hug "oh baby i will miss you too, so much. i wish you could come stay with me at my house." I wished that too, but I knew Charlie would never go for that soul mate or not. "me too baby, maybe after i turn eighteen Charlie won't be such a hard ass about it. he nodded we hugged and kissed again, he walked me to the door and we said goodbye. i turned and watched him run to the woods he turned and waved and then he disappeared into all the green.

i sighed and went into the house. Charlie still wasn't home, which was unusual. I called his cell and it went to voicemail. I left a short message stating that I was fine and at home and to call me as soon as he could. i went into the kitchen and made myself some dinner and then took a quick shower. Charlie called back about thirty minutes later, he asked me what happened and how i was feeling. I explained that I had ran into Mike and bumped my head, but that i was fine and the headache that i did have went away, I didn't want to worry him with the vampire thing, he said that there was an accident and he would be home as soon as he could. i decided to go to go ahead and call it a night, i called Jake, but he was still busy so after a short goodbye I decided to check my email before going to bed. I was in the middle of writing a letter to my mom when i heard a noise outside my window. i automatically looked up to see someone sitting on the branch outside my window. i gasped and jumped up i didn't know what to do. i turned to see how fast i could get to my door, when i looked back the person was gone. i slowly walked to the window and after confirming nothing was out there, i was still too nervous to sleep in here all by myself, so i grabbed my pillow and blanket and went downstairs to sleep on the couch. i would tell Jake tomorrow, but i was too tired to tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to get the next chapter out soon, super busy this week. All of your responses to the story so far have been fabulous, keep them up! Jake and Bella will soon consummate their relationship, so more lemons to come. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I am loving all the reviews, you guys are awesome keep em up! **

**All Twilight characters and credits go to Stephanie Meyer. No lemons this chapter, but don't fret my wild imagination will make up for the lack of hotness in the near future.  
><strong>

**Anyway, onward with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The next morning I woke up my neck was stiff from the sleep on the couch. Charlie had already left, so I slowly made my way up the stairs and took a long hot shower. I made my way into my bedroom and found my desk chair had moved, like someone had bumped into it. I shrugged it off thinking Charlie was in here, and then I suddenly remembered the intruder. I got dressed in some skinny jeans and a cute baby doll tee and some flats, I decided to leave my hair down today. I ran downstairs and grabbed my backpack and keys and headed out to my baby. I had to readjust the seat and mirrors from when Jake drove me home yesterday.

I fished around in my backpack for my cell and dialed Jacob. "good morning sweetheart." I sighed happily, his voice was so deep and husky. "morning babe, so I had an interesting night." there was a pause "oh yeah what happened?" "well, I was getting ready to go to bed and I looked up and swore there was someone in the tree outside my house." it was quiet "Jake you there?" "huh, oh yeah, listen Bella I wouldn't worry about it, you were probably seeing things, I will check it out later tonight when I come to pick you up for our date." I smiled, the date had briefly lapsed my memory, but I was so excited for it. "yes, I can't wait to be alone with you, what do you have planned?" I was so curious and of course my thoughts went straight to the gutter I couldn't wait to have him buried deep inside me, I needed to stop before I needed to go back home and change. "not a chance Bella, it's a surprise, um I was going to ask you, do you mind if we take your car?" I laughed he was hopeless. "yes, that's fine, but you do know you have a perfectly good truck don't you?" he chuckled "yes but it's no where on the cool meter as your car."

Shortly after we hung up and I pulled into the parking lot. I was nervous to see the Cullen's today, I still wasn't one hundred percent sure what was outside my window, but I do know someone was out there and I hoped it wasn't a Cullen. The morning went by quickly, and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Me and Angela sat at our own table, I didn't want to sit with Mike or his fake friends. Those girls pissed me off with all their bullshit. I looked around the cafeteria to see all the Vamps sitting at their table with their food props, disgusting. I was surprised to see Edward wasn't with them today, my shoulders felt lighter I was glad he hadn't showed up.

The rest of the afternoon sucked ass, I got called on because I obviously wasn't paying attention, and it pissed the teacher off enough he gave us all a pop quiz on the lesson, which in turn pissed me off, one for not paying attention, and two for bombing the damned thing. Finally the last class was over and I rushed out to my car. In my haste to get out the door I ran into something very hard, "fuck" I yelled. "oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I looked up to see the little black haired vamp. "here, let me help you. My name's Alice by the way, you're Bella right." I honestly didn't know what to say, I guess I expected her to be a bitch or something, from the Quileute legends they all sounded like terrible blood thirsty monsters, but these vamps were so different from that.

I just sat there on the ground staring up at her outstretched hand. She finally pulled it back and I slowly got up. She handed me my books that I had dropped, I didn't even see her pick them up, but then again I wouldn't have. "thanks" I mumbled, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that she had introduced herself, It just didn't fell natural to be speaking to something that didn't have a beating heart. I turned from her and started walking towards my car, still shell shocked at the encounter. I had hoped to avoid them all, at all costs "hey Bella wait." oh god couldn't she just leave me the hell alone. She caught up to me fast "I know we don't know each other well, but I was hoping we could become friends, I could really use another girlfriend." I shook my head this vamp was nuts.

I finally made eye contact with her and the color of her, their eyes were so freakish they were gold yes but it was like a bright gold and had flecks of yellow in it, almost like a cats but with pupils. "listen, I'm sure you're a nice um person?" I stated unsure I didn't really think of them as actual people. I shivered a bit and shook my head "but I don't think we could ever be friends." I turned again and started walking "but Bella why?" ugh what is this, lets see how bad we can piss Bella off week? "listen what was your name Anna?" she interrupted "Alice" "whatever, listen we both know what you are and as a mate to a werewolf, there is no way in hell we could ever have a friendship." I wasn't sure if I should have said anything about Jake being a wolf, but I'm pretty sure they already knew he was.

"you mated with a dog?" she made a disgusted face, I really didn't want to divulge anymore information without Jake being present, so I sighed and turned. Alice didn't follow me, but I could have swore I heard her mutter "he isn't going to like this." I didn't know the he she was referring to but I didn't pay anymore attention to her, I finally reached my car and hopped in. I locked the doors, knowing it wouldn't do any good but it made me feel better none the less and drove towards my house. Once I got there I saw Jake sitting on the top step I was so happy he was here. I got out of the car and ran into his arms, he lifted me up but as soon as he did he put me down and stepped back I looked up and he was looking down at me and he was furious.

"Jake, baby what's the matter?" he started shaking a little "why do you smell like a fucking leech Bella?" I sighed fucking Alice. "the little vamp bitch stopped me in the parking lot today and asked if we could be friends. I told her no that we couldn't due to the fact that I am a werewolves mate and it wouldn't fly, plus they're really creepy." I shuddered. He laughed "I love you so much baby" he walked forward crinkling his nose "let me go shower and then we can go on our date." I smiled and as I walked past him he smacked my but which made me jump and turned me on at the same time. "oh and Jake?" I looked over my shoulder at him. "yeah" I smiled "I love you too, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>So Bella finally met a Cullen, no lemons this chapter, this was just a quick little filler chapter. Next up, Bella and Jake's first date and the lemon's I promise are cuming (pun intended) as well. We will also find out if there was a perp peeking in Bella's window and who it was, any guesses? <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Six more days till Breaking Dawn, is everyone as excited as I am? **

**As always, all credits go to Stephanie Meyer, here's to hoping I have an inspirational dream that makes me millions…..**

**Onward with the story (Lemons alert, if you're underage or sex scenes kind of weird you out, you may want to skip the ending of this chapter, just saying….)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>oh and Jake?" I looked over my shoulder at him. "yeah" he said . I smiled "I love you too, so much." <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I ran upstairs and grabbed my outfit for the evening a white VS sweetheart sweater dress, it was cool enough that I could wear it. I wore a lace push up bra and went with a simple white lace thong. I would pair the dress with my red pumps I wanted to be flashy.

I took the quickest shower known to man and blow dried my hair, and gave it a tousled look. Once I was ready I transferred all the necessities into my red clutch and descended the stairs. Jake must have changed because he was now wearing tight black jeans a dark red button up with the first few buttons undone and his black dress shoes. The man was sex on legs. He looked up at me and we both gasped. "how about we skip the date and just stay here" he said. I walked towards him and captured his lips "mmm that would be nice, except when Charlie came home." he sighed "you're right lets go before I devour you" he said as he grasped my bottom and squeezed.

We walked out to my car, and ever the gentleman he opened the door for me and we climbed in. "oh, did you notice any scent near my window?" he looked straight ahead "nope not a thing, I think you were just seeing things." I huffed I could have swore I saw someone, maybe I was just seeing things. We made idle chat the rest of the drive to Port Angles and about thirty minutes later we arrived at a nice little Italian restaurant. Once we parked we made it inside and the Maitre D' sat us at a cozy booth. We ordered drinks, Jake a beer and me a coke. The waitress ID Jake, although he looked twenty five. She touched his hand to look at his ID a little too long and batted her eyes at him. I was disgusted, and was ready to chew her ass, when Jake snapped his hand back and scowled at her. It definitely took her off guard, she was pretty and probably wasn't used to rejection.

After the meal we walked along the water, I had taken off my shoes they were killing me and decided to just carry them. We held hands, and every once in a while we would stop for a brief kiss. It was wonderful I felt like home when I was with Jake. "so, if I remember correctly your birthday is next month sometime isn't it?" I turned to him and nodded. "well I was thinking we could go away for a weekend or something." I grinned "I would love that Jake." he grabbed my hand and kissed it, then me and we found ourselves kissing once again.

Jake looked down at his watch and stated that we needed to head back. I was bummed that he wanted to end the date so soon, but complied. On our way back to the car Jake sniffed the air and started to growl. I looked up and around to see what could cause such a reaction out of him. And that's when I saw him, Edward Cullen was standing on the corner staring at us, unmoving and statuesque. "what is he doing here?" I didn't get a response Jake was still growling, not loud enough to cause attention, but enough to tell this vamp to back off. Edward then snapped his eyes to me and I could almost feel him undressing me with his eyes. Then he looked up into my eyes and his face softened and he smiled a little. Jake grabbed me around the waist, not hurting me but to show Edward that I was his girl. I could barely hear it, but Edward hissed at Jake, then turned and was gone in a flash.

After that it took some work to get Jake to calm down. He knew what Edward was doing checking me out and he didn't like it. I had to convince him that he couldn't leave me to go tear him apart. I finally had to straddle his lap in the car and grab his face. I lowered my lips to his and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled on it. He finally relaxed and moaned into my mouth. We started kissing, his tongue warm and wet slid into my mouth and battled for dominance, against my own tongue. His large warm hands slid up my dress, and a low growl emitted from deep in his chest to find that I was almost bare. We both realized that we were parked on a public street and the front window wasn't tinted, so before the cops got called on us for indecent exposure, I slowly slid to my side of the car and Jake pulled out on the road and headed back towards Forks.

I didn't bring up Edward's odd behavior, in fear that it would set Jake off again. Jake didn't bring it up either we just held hands and listened to the soft music playing in the background. When we reached my house I saw that Charlie still wasn't home, which was odd. Jake walked me to the door and inside. I walked to the answering machine and saw we had a message. "hey Bells, I won't be home until late. Billy needed my help down at the rez, evidently the younger guys down here decided to ransack the town. I'll probably watch the game and have a few drinks, then I'll be home, probably around midnight." I looked at the clock and it was only nine thirty, why had Jake wanted to drop me off so early, I didn't think we were having a bad time. I turned around to see Jake staring off into space and grinning. "what are you ginning about?" he turned to me. "nothing, nothing, listen since we're alone why don't we take advantage of it?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I launched myself at him.

He picked me up easily in his arms and started towards the stairs. We walked slowly all the while my mouth and limbs secured fully to his warm hard body. When we reached my door he set me down. I turned the knob and walked in and gasped. All around my room were lit candles and rose petals. I turned back to Jake "did you do all this?" he nodded "well I didn't set it up I had Seth do that. He's the one you saw on your branch the other night. He was hoping you wouldn't notice, he waited until you went downstairs and snuck a bag with all of this in your closet, so he could just run here in wolf form and set it up for me." I had tears form "you jerk" I laughed "he scared me to death I knew I wasn't imaging things, but this is so romantic thank you." he nodded and I turned back towards my petal covered bed. "I wanted this night to be special Bella." he said as he walked up behind me and started lowering my dress. His mouth made his way to my neck and started sucking lightly on it. "wait" I said as I turned on him. "did you set up the ransack of La Push?" he grinned wildly showing all his teeth and deviousness in his eyes. "maybe" he shrugged.

He walked towards me and again started lowering my dress and kissing my neck. I moaned and when my dress pooled around my feet, I stepped out and he stepped back getting a view of me in my lace bra and panties. He growled low and I was wet already. He then sprung forward and scooped me up and placed me on my bed. He leaned back on his feet and removed his shirt and pants. He was wearing tight black boxer briefs and the head of his penis was sticking out of the band on his briefs. I licked my lips and got on my knees. I leaned forward and licked and kissed the part that was sticking out. Jake grabbed my arms and moaned. He reached around and unclasped my bra pulling the straps from my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He then leaned me back pulled down his briefs and moved on top of me. He was so warm and sexy and I couldn't wait much longer I wanted, no needed him to fill me completely.

He started kissing me deep and hard, then moved downwards towards my breasts. He paid them special attention sucking, nipping, and flicking the hardened nubs. I was writhing and moaning beneath him. "Jake, oh god I need you, fuck.." I so eloquently stated as he pinched my right nipple while sucking on the left. He slid further down, dipping his tongue into my belly button and trailed his tongue down to the top of my thong. He reached down and grabbed the lacey fabric in his hands and yanked until the sides released and then threw the wasted fabric on the floor. He grabbed my hips up, parting them and dove into my center with his tongue. I screamed out his name and reached to grab his hair. I yanked on his hair so hard, I thought it would cause him pain, but it just served to drive his desire. He started licking and nipping at my already pulsating bud. I was so close already, this just drove me harder to my ledge. He moved his left arm around my backside more and with his right he took his finger and slid it into my center, mouth still attached to my moistened clit. He pumped his finger in and out several times, then when I thought I couldn't take much more his mouth released me and he blew on my clit. I came so hard my stomach started to cramp I was yelling and moaning and cursing out. "oh god, fucking hell, Jake, mmmm, so good, so god damned good." were just some of the things I was saying.

He moved up towards me and I reached out to grab his face. When his mouth opened I sucked in his tongue and like I had his dick in my mouth I was caressing his tongue, showing just how turned on I was. He reached over into my dresser and pulled out a foil packet. "NO!" I growled out loudly I took the offending small package and threw it across the room. He looked down at me and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm clean and on the pill, I want to feel you Jake, all of you. No fucking rubber." he grinned at me. "I was hoping you'd say something like that." he deeply whispered in my ear. "Bella I won't be able to last very long, I am so worked up baby." I knew this "there's always round two and three." I smiled up at him. I didn't think it was possible but his eyes grew darker. He drew up on his elbows "are you ready for me Bella?" he asked as he slid the head of his dick up and down my slit. "oh god, quit fucking teasing me and fuck me already." he was seriously going to piss me off if there wasn't some penetration soon, I was impatient.

At that moment he thrusted into me hard and deep and I moaned he was so big and filled me up so completely. "fuck Bella, so good, ah so fucking good." he started moving on top of me. He spread my hips farther apart and raised up more cupping the back of my head and driving into me deeper and harder. We were both slick from sweat, it was more erotic and passionate than I have ever had before. This was all about need we both needed each other, the slow and sensual sex would come later. I was nearing my second orgasm he was nearing his first. He leaned his head up and stared into my eyes. I stared back and it was almost like our souls were connected. We needed this to complete our bond as mates. A couple more thrusts and we both came, I felt Jake pulse within me spilling his seed deep into my body. I was seeing stars Jake threw his head back and roared with pleasure. It was so hot my body spasmed beneath him once more. He looked down at me and I saw love and adoration in his eyes. "Bella" he whispered and I knew without him having to say anything that we were now one, nothing else in this world mattered now except for each other. It was heavy and all consuming, this love I felt for him and I knew I would never love another and couldn't ever go on without him. He reached down and slowly captured my lips, it was brief, he then leaned back and starred into my eyes "forever Bella." I nodded feeling the same way "forever" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that made me almost jealous of Bella and Jake… next up Bella returns to school with the Cullen's and without her Jake. <strong>

**As always thank you for the reviews, they are true inspiration.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

**A quick lemon in this chapter. Enjoy….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I fell into a satiated sleep after me and Jake's activities. I woke up the next morning to find that Jake had left, probably to avoid Charlie finding us, and surprisingly when I looked around my room all rose petals and candles had been removed, as if last night was just a dream. I was pretty sure it was real, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and oh yeah it was real I was sore, I had only had sex a couple of times and it was nothing like what me and Jake shared. After the rough and needy sex, we then made love two more times, before I passed out. I stood up and stretched and took a much needed shower. The warm spray felt good on my skin and helped with my aching muscles. That's one thing about being with a werewolf they have stamina like no human male.

I walked downstairs, Charlie once again was already gone so I sat and ate a small bowl of cereal. Once I was done I sighed and went back upstairs to get dressed for another exciting day at forks high. I wasn't feeling it today, I just wanted to be with Jake. I dressed simply in jeans, a rocker tee, and my old chucks. I put my hair into a pony tail and headed out the door. Once inside my car I cranked up the music and headed off towards the school.

All too soon I was pulling into the parking lot. I decided to park on the far side away from most of the cars, I didn't want anyone to scratch up my baby, these kids didn't care about their cars. I needed to find a job soon, so I could start paying for my insurance and gas. I had some savings but it was slowly disappearing. I was about to walk into the school when my cell rang, it was Jake. "hey baby I missed you this morning." he chuckled "I missed you too Bella, so damned much. I can't wait until I have you warm my bed all night." I shivered I wanted that as well. "can I see you tonight?" I asked hopeful. He sighed "I'm sorry babe but I have to patrol tonight. I haven't even checked in with the pack." I was upset but didn't want him to know he had responsibilities and I knew that. "alright, I need to find a job anyway." we talked for a few more minutes until the warning bell rang. He promised to call me before he phased and we hung up.

I walked to first period and just wanted this day to be over. Mike was still following me around, evidently my cussing his ass out had no effect on his pea brain what so ever. "Bella do you want to go to the movies with me tonight? There's a new zombie movie out that looks really cool." I gritted my teeth so I didn't lash out at him again. "No Mike I have a boyfriend and I have to go job hunting tonight." his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, I didn't know what thoughts were running through his head. "my parents own Newton's outfitters, and we're actually looking for a part time cashier." I was intrigued. "that sounds actually perfect, but Mike this doesn't mean that there is going to, or will ever be anything between us." he solemnly nodded. "I know Bella, but you can't fault a guy for trying. You're a really cool and pretty girl." now I felt like shit for cussing him out. "thanks, listen you should ask Jessica out, I overheard her tell Lauren that she really likes you." he smiled again. "really, Jessica? She's pretty too." he turned and looked towards where Jessica was sitting and she was starring at us, when she caught Mike looking at her she smiled and he smiled back.

By the time lunch had rolled around, I had a potential job and Mike and Jessica had already explored each others mouths and had a date set up for that evening. I was relieved to be rid of the puppy following me around. While I walked to my table I noticed all the Cullen's were here, including Edward who was staring intently at me. Ugh I didn't feel like dealing with his creepiness today. I sat down and started feeling a little off. My head started hurting like my brain was stretching it was so painful. "you alright Bella?" I looked up to see Angela sitting down with her tray. "yeah, um just got a huge headache all of a sudden." she sympathetically nodded. As soon as I had said I had a headache out loud it went away. That was weird.

My cell chimed, notifying me that I had a text. I looked down to see it was from Jake. **Meet me outside beautiful. **I squealed and told Angela I had to go. She looked at me perplexed and I told her I would tell her later, and I ran out the double doors. Jake was standing next to his bike by my car. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He lifted me up and crashed his lips to mine. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, god Bella I need you." I nodded "I know, I need you too baby." he lowered me and grabbed my hand. "come on, I'm on my lunch break and you have classes, so we have to make this quick." he lead me towards the woods. We walked a little ways so we were sure to be out of viewing range of the school. He pushed my back into a thick tree and lowered my pants and panties. I in turn did the same to his work pants and boxer briefs. I grabbed his dick and started stroking the length. He growled and lifted me placing my legs around his waist. He then entered me in one swift movement I gasped and I was in heaven. He was pumping into me hard and fast, both of us looking for that quick release. After several more thrusts and a flick of my clit I came hard, squeezing his dick with my orgasm. He grunted and released himself into me, then we locked mouths and kissed hard, tongues going back and forth and moving around each others mouths.

He then lowered me and we both adjusted our clothing. "thank you baby I needed that." he said I looked up at him "no thank you needed, I needed it just as much, it was a very nice surprise." I told him, he hummed in agreement and grabbed me around the waist. We walked back to his bike, and after brief kisses and one giant hug he started his bike and drove off. I watched him until he turned the corner and sped off. The bell brought me back to reality and I headed back into the school.

I walked to my next class slowly still thinking about my brief encounter in the woods with Jake. I was smiling like and idiot, and I didn't care I was still in my post orgasm bubble and I was beyond happy. I finally arrived in class before the last bell rang. I made my way over to my seat and sat as far away from Edward as I could. The teacher explained that we would be starting a lab project so we would be working with our partners. I groaned out loud as soon as the words left his mouth. We would be looking at slides and answering questions. Why it required a partner for this I wouldn't know. "hello Bella, how are you today?" I looked over and Edward had a knowing smirk on his face. "did you have fun at lunch?' he sneered "I sure did Edward." I bit back and started looking at the first slide. We both had our own papers to fill out, so I didn't bother stating what I had seen in the slide.

"you know I can smell him on you, I find it sickening Bella, that you let that dog put his filthy paws on you like that." his face was scrunched up and it made him look almost ugly when he did that. "well good thing I don't give a rat's ass what you think then isn't it, and I'm glad you can smell him, maybe it will make you feel as uncomfortable as your stares do to me, and you'll find less reason to strike up a conversation with me." I went back to the slides I didn't let him look he could look when I finished my paper the bastard. "He'll hurt you Bella, he's young, and unpredictable. I can't and won't let him hurt you." I put my pencil down and looked at him in the eyes. "He would never hurt me, and it's none of your concern to defend my honor. I am his and he is mine and nothing nor nobody is going to change that fact." I picked my pencil back up and finished off my work. When I was done I picked up my paper and turned it in, telling the teacher I wasn't feeling well, I left the class early and wondered around until the bell finally rang and I walked to my last class of the day.

Finally the day had ended and I headed out to my car to see someone leaning against it. Edward "Christ" I said he then straightened up and started walking towards me. "Would you please leave me the fuck alone." he sighed "Bella look, I just wanted to apologize for my earlier actions. I just want us to be friends." I looked at him incredulously "why? I don't like you, and from what I've seen you don't talk to or try to become friends with anybody else here, so why me?" he looked away contemplating his words, he then looked back at me "you're different." was all he said and shrugged. I wasn't impressed. "I don't want to be your friend Edward, I want you and your family to leave me alone." I walked around him and got into my car. Without looking back I drove off towards Newton's outfitters to see about a job.

After talking with Mrs. Newton, I was pleased to learn I had acquired the cashiering position and would start next weekend. I was giddy and the whole Edward debacle was forgotten. I raced home and told Charlie the good news. I started making dinner and tried to call Jake to tell him the news as well. Embry answered the phone and said that Jake was up to his elbows in grease and couldn't come to the phone, so I decided to tell him later when he called. Embry had told me before he hung up that they were having a beach party down at La Push beach Friday night and to bring some of my pale face friends. I laughed and agreed, this would be a perfect opportunity to take Angela there, Embry and Quill were great guys, and I was hoping to introduce them to her, I also wanted her to meet Jake.

Several hours later Jake finally called. I told him my good news about my job to which he returned the excitement I felt, we would see even less of each other, which would suck, but Mrs. Newton promised to let me have every other weekend off. "Embry told me he let you know about the party this weekend?" I was just thinking of me and Jake on the beach this weekend, cuddled up next to each other. It was supposed to be cool. "yeah I will invite a few friends from school." I was thinking Jess, Mike, and Angela I really didn't want Lauren to come, but figured she would find out anyway and would show up. "that's cool I can't wait to see you baby." I agreed "only a couple more days, but it seems like it will be months." I said "it will be fine, and hey we always have our lunch breaks." he said, oh so true, maybe I could fake sick one day. I was brought out of my planning by Jake's voice. "Listen Bella, a customer just came in I have to go, but I will be thinking of you all night, and will call you first thing tomorrow morning. I love you baby." I smiled "love you Jake." I hit the end button and laid back down on my bed.

I had forgot to mention my conversation with Edward to Jacob, but I didn't want him to flip out either. As I dozed off Edward's words came back in my head. "He'll hurt you Bella, he's young and unpredictable. I can't and won't let him hurt you." I didn't know the extent of his meaning in those words was, but it worried me. I didn't want Jake to fight Edward, even though Jake was much taller and bulkier than Edward, he still had a beating heart which made him still human part human. I had to stay away from the Cullen's at all costs. Oh how I wished there weren't supernatural beings it would make my life so much easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up we have the La Push beach party, and those darn Cullen's just won't give up what will Bella do? <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. I own a midnight premiere ticket to Breaking Dawn! Tomorrow night! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

The next morning when I walked downstairs I was surprised to find Charlie at the table. "Hey dad what's up? Usually you're gone by this time." he nodded "yeah I'm going in later, there's something I need to talk to you about Bells. I could tell he was serious, so I gave him my full attention. "well you know Seth Clearwater?" I nodded he was my age, a senior and also a werewolf. "well seems like he's been getting into a bit of trouble and got kicked out of his school in La Push. Sue thinks it's because Harry's not doing so well." I felt bad for him, I knew with his dad, and then the whole werewolf thing it had to be tough on him. "well I talked to Sue and offered for Seth to come stay with us during the week, and then he can ride to school with you, and when you have to work he could just walk or ride the bus home. Would you be o.k. with that?" I had briefly wondered if this was all a plot from Jacob for Seth to watch over me, and honestly I was grateful, maybe the Cullen's would finally leave me alone. "yeah dad, that sounds great." he nodded "good, cause he's starting today and will need a ride."

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang, Charlie went to answer it while I grabbed my books and keys. I headed out to my car, where Charlie and Seth were already waiting. Seth wasn't as tall as Jake, but he was still over six feet. I gave him a warm smile and a brief hug, in which he returned. I thought of him as a younger brother, even though we were the same age, he could be immature sometimes. We got in the car and headed off towards Forks High. "thanks again Bells for giving me a ride." I nodded "no problem Seth, but did you really get kicked out of La Push?" he nodded and grinned. "was it on purpose, or from the request of your Alpha?" he snorted "course not Bells." I shook my head, right. "but just so you know, I have almost all the same classes as you, isn't that great?" I laughed "yes that's just awesome Seth."

Everyone was definitely talking about our knew native American student. Like Jake, everyone thought Seth was too old to be a high school student, and also like Jake he had all the muscles and good looks so all the girls were fawning over him. Edward was soon forgotten once Lauren spotted Seth, I rolled my eyes and Seth snickered, he was loving all the attention. "so Seth, how do you like Forks high so far?" Angela had asked him. "s o.k." he spit out along with part of his lunch "ew gross Seth." he grinned showing some of his chewed up chicken sandwich, boys. Once he was done with his lunch he moved on to mine. "hey back off you heathen." I swatted at his hand he just laughed and grabbed my plate holding it high above his head with one hand and eating everything with the other. I gave up and he polished off the plate.

"you're still coming to the party Friday night, right Ang?" she was staring open mouthed at Seth's wild eating habits. "uh yeah wouldn't miss it, is he really licking that plate?" I looked over. "yep sure is." Seth looked up and grinned, me and Angela started laughing hysterically.

None of the Cullen's tried to talk to me all morning, probably because Seth was with me at all times. I was glad I didn't have to try and avoid them, they were very persistent. Jake texted me throughout the day, I missed him so much. He was telling me all the things he wanted to do to me and I was getting rather worked up. I walked into Science where I had to sit next to Edward, as soon as I sat down he turned to talk to me, but Seth scooped in and perched himself on the corner of the desk and talked until the teacher came in. I heard Edward growl at Seth as the teacher told him where he would be sitting. "so I see you have a wolf body guard now." I just ignored him, I figured that would be the best way, to just pretend they weren't there. He stared at me for a couple minutes and huffed out a fine and turned his head back to the teacher.

When the class was over Seth walked me to my last class, this was the one class that he didn't share with me, but none of the Cullen's were in this class either so it wasn't an issue. "great job on the ignore Bells, I think Cullen was outright pissed." he chuckled. "I try my best." he nodded and then turned for his own class. Charlie set up a blow up mattress in the living room for Seth, and I had to listen to my radio, cause he snored like crazy.

The following day went much the same, Alice tried to talk to me in the lunch line when Seth came up and squeezed between us. She huffed and was about to argue with him when he all of a sudden started making gagging noises and shouting "something smells like shit, do you smell that do you?" he asked to students around me and him. I started giggling at his theatrics and Alice just huffed and walked off to her own table. We both started cracking up then, I was really glad Seth was here, he had such a fun and laid back sense of humor. Any other of the wolves would have transformed and started fighting right in the middle of the cafeteria.

Finally it was Friday night I called Jake to say I would be there right after school, with Seth in tow we headed to Jake's shop. Halfway there I received a call from Angela, she was going on a date with some guy named Ben that she met in port angles at a coffee shop, I gave her a small amount of crap for bailing on me, in which she just replied "you and Jake would have just snuck off and left me with the overgrown men anyway, so shut up." I laughed, it was true. I wished her luck with her man, and we hung up just as I was pulling into the parking lot.

"thanks again for playing referee Seth." he nodded "sure sure, but Bells, I really did get kicked out of my high school, I didn't have any other options if I want to graduate, what with my mom busy with dad." he looked down, I know his dad was really affecting him. "Seth listen, if you ever need to talk to anybody I'm here for you." he nodded again. "thanks Bells, Jake is real lucky to have you." I smiled "and hey maybe next week you'll show your appreciation for me, by letting me drive your car?" I scoffed "now you're pushing it wolf boy."

We both were laughing as we walked towards the garage. When we walked through the open stall doors I noticed Embry and Quill were both working diligently on an old truck, Jake was no where to be found. "hey guys." I said they grunted an acknowledgement and continued working. "where's Jake?" Embry lifted his hand towards the office and then went back to work. Seth had went home so I walked into Jake's office. He was on the phone, but when he saw me walk in his face lit up. "Yeah so it should be ready next week, I'll call you when I find the part you're looking for and the pricing, alright then, yep you too." he finally placed the phone back on the receiver. "hey baby how was school?" I grinned I loved it when he called me that. "fine, same old same old." I shrugged "are the Cullen's staying away?" he looked serious "yes project werewolf body guard is a go, no vampires have bothered me." he smiled "good." I shut his office door and locked it, then stalked towards him. He looked at me and his eyes got darker. "Bella, the guys are right outside this room, we can't do anything." I placed my finger over his mouth. I turned towards the window and lowered the blinds. "I can be quiet, can you?" he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him. We started kissing slowly.

I lowered his work pants and boxer briefs, then I started unbuttoning his work shirt. I shoved him until he sat back in his chair. I then lowered my jeans and lace boy shorts I stepped out of them and lifted my shirt over my head. I unsnapped my bra and slowly pulled my arms from the straps. Jake was letting me take charge and I loved it. I slowly crawled on his lap straddling his large muscular thighs. I started kissing him again. I lowered myself and started grinding my wet pussy on his dick, coating it with my juices. He was moaning and I leaned down grabbing his ear lobe with my teeth, slightly pinching. "you have to be quiet baby." I whispered in his ear. I grabbed hold of his penis and guided him into my center. He was so big this way. I started riding him up and down rocking back and forth.

Jake being the Alpha, couldn't let me rule for too long. After a couple more movements he grabbed me up by my thighs and laid me out on his desk. I had papers, pens, and something hard under my back, but I couldn't care less as Jake drove into me harder and faster. I started moaning loudly in which he leaned down and repeated my earlier words "you have to be quiet baby." at the sound of his husky voice and his hot breath fanning across my neck I lost it and came hard. He grunted and started thrusting harder I was moaning louder than I should have been. Jake then came and shouted "oh fuck" as he did. I giggled and smiled up at him, he had the best O face.

After we got ourselves cleaned up Jake said that he needed to close up the shop, then we could go back to his place for a shower and then head down to the party. I knew what that meant sex in the shower, I was game. We walked out of his office hand in hand. Embry and Quill were standing by the truck they were working on earlier, but starring directly at us. "what" I asked. "um, the next time you guys decide to have office sex, may want to make sure you don't lay on the intercom button, you scared off poor Ms. Weaver she was so embarrassed by you guys. She practically ran out of here uttering bible verses." both of them started laughing hysterically, while I of course went five shades of red. I looked at Jake and he too was laughing. I slapped his shoulder and he shrugged "I told you to be quiet." was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up we have the beach party and coming up some more action (not sex related, well maybe that too.) <strong>

**Reviews are food for the soul so leave me something good!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Breaking Dawn was really good, I was pleasantly surprised and extremely exhausted…**

**I must say you guys are awesome, thank you for sticking with this story and giving great reviews. **

**Stephanie Meyer is the genius who owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

After my mortifying moment at the shop me and Jake walked to his house so we could get cleaned up. "Bells it's really not a big deal." I huffed was he kidding "look at me." I turned my head and lifted my eyes to his. "baby, the wolves hear and see everything that I think about when we phase and all I ever think about is you." he shrugged like it was no big deal. I thought about this and really it sucked to have all the wolves know about everything you did and are going to do, not able to keep any secrets. I felt bad for them and really it wasn't so bad that they knew what we did, it's not like we did much to hide it. I let it go, that's really all I could do.

Once we reached Jake's house he grabbed some clothes and then picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and all but ran to the bathroom. Once the door was closed I was up against it. Jake slid his tongue up and down my neck and nibbled on my ear. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, we kissed and I didn't want to ever be anywhere else but in his arms like this. I lowered myself and slowly removed all of my clothing. Jake wasn't so slow ripping his clothes to shreds in order to remove them quickly. I shook my head at him and he just grinned. He picked me up again and stepped into the shower.

Showering with Jake was how I wanted to shower from now on. He propped my back against the tiled wall. One hand went to my ass, the other one wrapped around his thick penis and guided it into me. This wasn't raw passionate sex where we needed to be quick, this was us making love slowly and completely. Jake moved his hand around my neck, under my hair and brought my lips to his. The other hand held firm around my waist. The feeling of the warm water spraying down on us like a water fall and him slowly caressing me and pumping in and out, almost lazily was my undoing. I didn't scream out but simply moaned, it was still intense, so fulfilling.

Jake starting kissing up and down my next sucking lightly. His movements picked up and after a couple more thrusts he came with just a grunt or two. He pulled his face back and stared into my eyes, my brown ones to his almost black ones. Neither one of us spoke out loud, we didn't need to. Our souls spoke volumes for what we were feeling for each other in that moment. He slowly slid out of me and lowered me to my feet. He grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair gently and the rest of me as well. I washed his body and attempted to wash his hair, but he was too tall. He reached down to turn the water off and before we stepped out to dress his hands went around my chin and he pulled my face up to look at him. "I love you Bella." I smiled and kissed him "I love you Jacob Black, now lets go party."

We got dressed and walked down to the beach, where the party was already in full swing. I looked around and didn't see Charlie. "hey guys glad you could finally make an appearance." Seth said. I attempted to punch his arm, but just ended up hurting my hand. He laughed and gave me a look like, that was really stupid. "have you seen Charlie?" I asked Seth he shook his head. We made our way closer to the fire where Billy was, he was having some kind of discussion with old Quill. "hey Billy you seen my dad?" I asked him. "Charlie called bout thirty minutes ago and said that he was running late and would be here in a bit, think he said something about a domestic disturbance or something." I nodded and turned to Jake wrapping my arms around him. "we have a few free minutes." I wiggled my brows at him. He laughed "wish I could Bella, but us elders have a quick meeting to discuss tribal things. Hey, why don't you and Seth go look at the tide pools while we talk things over." I frowned at him "I don't need a babysitter Jake, he's hanging out with his friends, I'll just go take a walk down the beach and then you can come find me when you're done." he nodded gave me a quick kiss and then turned back to the council to discuss who knows what.

I started walking down towards the water and followed it down the beach. I slipped off my shoes and rolled my pants legs up so I could feel the water on my feet. The water was starting to get cold which it was the beginning of September, so seemed natural that it would. I looked back and could just make out the fire, I hadn't realized I walked so far. I turned around and started walking back towards the party. I was looking out at the water and not paying attention to where I was going. When I went to pick up my foot, I realized too late it was caught in a dead log and I couldn't catch myself before I was falling. My leg twisted unnaturally and I heard a sick snap in my lower leg, I screamed out loud as sharp pain traveled upwards. I was still screaming when Jake finally made it to me.

"Bella, what the fuck happened?" he bent down to release my foot from the rotting wood. I hissed when he lifted my leg up. "Jake what the hell is she, oh man that's fucking sick I see the bone man." Seth was starring in horror at my leg, the bone was sticking out? I was starting to freak out. "calm down Bella it's not that bad." Jake said while scowling at Seth. He picked me up and starting walking back towards his house. Once we arrived, I heard Charlie "Bella what the hell happened?" I in too much pain to respond my leg was throbbing like a bitch. Jake laid me on his couch and went to examine my leg. He ripped my pants leg up "ow fuck take it easy." I said.

"that looks really bad Jake, we need to take her to the hospital." Charlie said out loud. I groaned. "it's alright baby I'll be with you." I hated hospitals but I could use some drugs at this point. Thirty minutes later I was laying on a gurney in the ER of Forks in exam room two. I was in so much pain that I had a death grip on Jake's arm and would periodically squeeze it. Finally a nurse came in and told us that Dr. Cullen would be in to see us in a moment, and she was there to give me some pain killers. I never met Dr. Cullen but I was more concerned about how Jake would react to him than myself. He didn't look pleased that he would be the one to see me.

"hello Isabella, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it says here that you tripped over a log and fell?" I nodded he was beautiful, like all the other Cullen's but had those same freaky eyes. "well then, lets have a look." he walked forward to the bed he lifted up the sheet and pressed his cold hand on my leg. I flinched, the pain killers were working, but his hands were like ice. He smiled sympathetically at me. "It's definitely broken, I will need to set it and then cast it." he told the nurse to go get some supplies to cast my leg and turned back to me. "now Bella this may hurt a little." he reached up and grabbed my leg, I gasped and then my leg fell back towards the bed and landed hard I yelled out. I looked over to see what the hell happened.

Jake had pushed Carlisle into the wall denting the drywall, luckily there were no other people in the room except Charlie, he was attempting to get Jake off him, but it was like he was pulling on a tree, he couldn't get him to budge. Finally he threw up his arms and walked back over to me. "Jake baby what are you doing, stop." I tried to plead with him. He just tightened his arm around Carlisle's neck and bared his teeth while he growled at him. "if you so much as touch her, other than what is required, I will tear you apart and burn all the pieces." Carlisle was eerily calm. "no need to worry Jacob Black, I will not harm your Bella, I am here to help her heal. I need to set her leg, or it will not heal properly and I am sorry, but it will cause her discomfort."

Jake slowly lowered his arm and allowed Carlisle to walk back over to the bed. The pain killers were making me sleepy and it was hard to stay awake. Carlisle lifted my leg back up and with one sudden jerk popped it back into place. I screamed a list of profanities that would make a sailor flinch, then promptly passed out. When I woke up I was still in the hospital but this time I was in a gown and my leg in a cast, wonderful that looked sexy. I stretched and groaned. "are you in pain?" I looked over towards the door and saw no other than Edward Cullen in the chair leaning forward and starring at me with a worried expression. "Where's Jacob?" he scowled. "Charlie and the dog went to get something to eat." I scowled back. "don't call him a dog you blood sucking freak." he chuckled, it aggravated me. "what are you doing in here, I don't want you here." he rolled his eyes. "I came to check on you and make sure you really fell and weren't harmed by the dog. Alice can't see your future when you're with him so I had to wait until he left, thought he never would." I was tired of these freaks and again wished they would all burst into flames or something.

"well as you can see just my leg got hurt and it was all me, like I said before Jake would never hurt me. You can leave now and never come back." he huffed. "well I see there will be no convincing you of my love tonight and I can smell a mutt coming so, I will take my leave, but know this Bella, I will fight for you." he walked towards me and went to bend down. I moved backwards "what the hell are you doing, don't fucking touch me." he looked pained and I was glad that, though I couldn't physically hurt him, my words seemed to do the trick. He straightened up and nodded and then walked back towards the door.

He slipped out and moments later Seth walked in. "Fuck, was one in here?" I looked at him and nodded "damn it Jake's going to have my ass. Knew I shouldn't have stopped to talk to that nurse." I giggled Seth was such a flirt. "did you at least get her number?" he flashed his white teeth at me and waved a little piece of paper. "yep." I laughed "well then maybe the pain Jake will be giving you will be worth it." his face lost all humor. "I'll have to run patrol for a month."

"don't worry I'll talk to him." he seemed to cheer up a little. We started watching some zombie movie that was on the TV and I drifted off to sleep again. The last thing I heard was Seth saying the movie was fucking awesome and graphics were kick ass. Child i thought before I drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew Bella can't seem to stay out of trouble can she? So Jacob and his little stubble facial hair at the wedding in Breaking Dawn…..yum…<strong>

**Leave some reviews and let me know if there's anything you wish would happen in the story I am all about pleasing the people.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel like a broken record, but again Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight. I just like to mix it up a little. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

I was soon released out of my personal hell, the hospital after two days. Turns out I needed surgery on my leg. I didn't have to wear a hard cast Dr. Cullen said that an air cast would suffice as long as I used the damned awful crutches. Sunday night Charlie asked if I felt up to school, I shrugged "might as well, it will be so boring here alone." he nodded and went back to eating his pizza. Seth was too focused on the game to even notice we were having a conversation about school. Since it was my right leg that broke I wouldn't be able to drive for quite sometime which totally sucked ass.

Monday morning I called downstairs to have Seth carry me down the stairs. Jake had been extra protective of me carrying me everywhere and cursing the fact that he couldn't attend school with me, I hated that he couldn't as well, but I wouldn't trade him for the world, I secretly loved the fact that he was older than me, I think it's the same for all girls though. Seth of course was loving the fact that I was invalid and ragged on my every chance he could, he was too much like a little brother, it was scary. "personal mover at your service." he laughed while he scooped me up. "ha-ha you better watch it, or I'll just have Charlie drop us off in the cruiser." he scowled "Bella, Bella do you know what that would do to my reputation?" I laughed "whatever Fabio lets go to school wouldn't want to mess up that bad ass reputation of yours."

Seth was jumping up and down in the drivers seat saying how jealous Quill and Embry were going to be that he was driving the sex car. "Hey Bella, can I borrow your car when I take that nurse out?" I looked at him incredulously. "are you kidding me? I don't even think so." he pouted "but why, this car would so impress her." I shook my head "I don't care if it does, you're not driving my car, I know you and I don't want any of your funk on my seats." he scoffed "Bella you wound me, I would clean it up before I returned the car." I shuddered "ewe that's just sick Seth, no car." he sighed, but didn't bring it up again.

I do believe this was the worst day of school yet. Seth thought I was walking too slow for him, so he decided to mortify me by picking me up and carrying me into the school, and from class to class. Once he sat me down at our table at lunch and walked off to get our food, I sent Jake a text telling him that I missed him and my personal transportation was getting on my last nerve. He of course apologized and said it wouldn't be forever and then proceeded to get me all worked up with the promises of what he would be doing to me tonight after he got of work. "why you all flushed Bells, you feeling alright?" uh oh busted. "um yeah, I'm fine." my phone chimed again notifying me of a new text. "who's that?" Seth asked "um Jake" he made a motion to stick his finger down his throat and hack up. "no wonder why you're flushed, keep that to a minimum no one wants to see you get all riled up and have to have a clean up on isle three." he started laughing so loud that half of the cafeteria turned to look at him.

I picked up my apple and chunked it at his head, but of course I missed and it hit Lauren in the back of the head, which made Seth laugh even harder. I scowled at him and earned a mouthful from Lauren about how she would break my other leg if I hit her again. I scoffed and told her that she was full of shit and the herpes on her lip was disgusting and she needed to get that under control. She touched her lip and spouted off that she didn't have the herps and ran off with her cronies tailing her. "oh man Bella you're one funny chick." I told him to shut it and carry me to our next class.

Edward was already at our table. Seth sat me down and gave a death stare in Edward's direction, to which he promptly ignored. "how are you feeling Bella?" I sighed and opened my book I chose to ignore him again. He spoke again about the weather and asked what I was doing this weekend, I again ignored him. He sighed deeply spoke softly "one day soon you will be mine, my sweet." I know he didn't mean for me to hear it, so I didn't say anything but what I wanted to say, was that he was a delusional asshole and I would never be his. I didn't have to dress out in gym, the only good thing about my broken leg.

Seth drove me to Jake's place and I lounged on the couch until he pulled up a couple of hours later. He crawled over me and peppered kisses all over my body. "I missed you baby." he said as his mouth traveled up to my neck. "mmm I missed you too." he went to fully cover me and I cried out. "what, what did I do?" I hissed in pain and shoved him off me. "my leg, I don't know if I can do this, my damn leg gets in the way and it still hurts like a bitch." I sighed I really wanted to. He told me it was fine and we could wait a few weeks until it healed more.

Later that night Seth picked me back up and drove us back to Charlie's. I would miss Jake, but he promised that as soon as Charlie was asleep he would sneak in my room. I waited patiently for Jake to show that night and finally when I was just falling asleep I heard him come in through the window. He crawled behind me and laid my head on his arm. I quickly fell asleep and so did he. When I awoke the next day he was already gone, but he left me a note telling me that he would come get me after school and we would go out to dinner.

That day at school nothing exciting happened. I noticed that Edweird wasn't at school, and I was happy that he wouldn't rattle on about us being meant for each other today. I was in second period when I had the sudden urge to pee real bad. I asked for the pass and hobbled on my crutches to the bathroom. Once I was done, I walked out and saw the blond vamp in the bathroom. I knew they didn't need to use the bathroom, so that only meant that she was here to bother me. I sighed "what is it with you vamps, can't I have one day where one of you isn't up my ass?" she scoffed "don't flatter yourself, if it was up to me none of us would have given you the time of day, but as my brother has some sick fascination with you I felt that I should warn you."

"warn me about what?" she seemed like I was wasting her time, but she's the one who sought me out. "what did I just say, my brother has some sick obsession with you, and I know you have those dogs protecting you, but I just wanted to warn you to be careful. I've never seen him like this. He said that your blood calls to him, which is dangerous in itself, but now he thinks you're his soul mate or some shit, and I think he's losing it. Listen I don't know what he's planning, but he's being secretive and he's been separating himself from the family lately. Just watch your back alright? I don't particularly like you, but I don't want you dead either. I believe that human life is precious and a damn shame to have it wasted."

Without a retort from me she turned and walked out the bathroom, leaving me standing there stunned and just a little pissed. Edward was seriously starting to piss me off, he obviously was delusional because he couldn't seem to leave me the fuck alone, even though I've told him time and time again that I didn't nor would ever like him in any capacity. I decided I would call Jake at lunch and tell him what the blond vamp told me, I knew for a fact that he wouldn't be happy about it.

I finally made it back to the classroom, where Seth proceed to ask me if I fell in. I flipped him off and then took my seat. Lunch finally came around and I told Seth that I was going to go sit outside and call Jake. He rolled his eyes and told me no phone sex. I ignored his comment, I wobbled out to the bench I looked up and the clouds were covering the town again, looked like more rain.

I sat down and dialed Jake's number. Before he even picked up something hit me hard on my right side. "what the hell." I muttered semi conscience and then I felt like I was flying, I could see trees surround me, I looked up and the last thing I saw before I passed out was no other than Edward Cullen carrying me. He looked down, his eyes dark as midnight and half crazed. "don't worry my Bella I'm taking you somewhere safe, where we can be together." I couldn't stay awake any longer and passed out in his cold dead arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to send out a thank you to (01katie) for her suggestion for the story, I had something like this on my mind for a while now and her response just prompted me to go with it.<strong>

**Next chapter we'll have Seth's and maybe Jake's POV I will also be doing Edward's POV to see what exactly is going on in that head of his at some point. **

**Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up this week, but you know how turkey day is. Leave's you full and lethargic. **

**Leave me some love people and I may be inspired to get another chapter out sooner, possibly two.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephanie Meyer has rights to all Twilight**

**Happy early Thanksgiving people! I am thankful for the gift of computers so I can read and write my fan fiction!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**SPOV**

I was in the lunch line getting me a Bells something to eat when my phone starting buzzing. I looked down at the caller ID and saw that Jake was calling me, wasn't Bella supposed to be calling him? "hey man what's up?" he sounded out of breath "Seth, please tell me Bella's with you." "yeah man, she's just outside she was supposed to be calling you." he sucked in a breath "Seth please go find her and make sure she's o.k., she was calling me but when I picked up no one was there." I left the lunch line and walked towards the outside. "she probably just tripped or something, you have got the clumsiest girl ever man." I chuckled but Jake didn't laugh "I feel like something bad has happened." he muttered. I pushed open the double doors and walked towards the benches where Bella said she would be at. There was no sign of her. As I got closer I noticed her phone on the ground next to her crutches the screen cracked. "fuck" I all but yelled. "what Seth?" I couldn't speak I didn't want to have to tell Jake that his girl, his life had disappeared and left only crutches, a busted phone, and the scent of vampire at the scene.

"Seth tell me what the hell is going on! Where's Bella?" he shouted through the phone. "Jake man you need to get here." I all but whispered. My phone went dead and I knew it was just a matter of minutes before Jake would arrive. I slunk down onto the bench my head in my hair tugging at the ends. How could I have let this happen. Bella was like a sister to me, I loved her, I shouldn't have let her come outside alone. I was wallowing in self pity when I heard Jake run up. He looked down and saw Bella's crutches and phone he breathed deeply, and I could see recognition cross his features, he had smelled the blood sucker. He started shaking uncontrollably and was losing it, I needed to get him out of here before he lost it completely and outed us by phasing in front of all these kids. I grabbed him and steered him towards the woods. Once we were in the safety of the trees Jake started howling deep sorrowful howls. He was in pain anyone could see. His pain quickly turned to rage, he turned from me and shifted in one swift movement and then took off.

I phased and started after him. His thoughts were all over the place, the only constant thought he had was Bella's name which he kept repeating. Kill bloodsucker, Bella, follow sent, Bella. It went on and on. "Jake man, you need to stop and think rationally, we need to get the other guys to come help, we don't know what the bloodsucker plans, but you can't go busting up in there, he could kill her man." Jake howled out loud again and started yelping, he was crying in wolf form. We picked up Bella's scent and started chasing it. We chased it all the way to a large stream where it just seemed to disappear. We went on both sides for miles to no avail. Jake was inconsolable. He collapsed once we lost Bella's scent and wouldn't phase back he just laid in a heap yelping and whining. Sam, Jared, and Quill tried to explain to the rest of us, who hadn't imprinted that Jake was missing part of himself, that he couldn't go on, unless we found his mate. And if something god forbid happened to Bella, Jake would slowly waste away to nothing, he would refuse to eat, move, live basically.

A week passed and we still had no leads. Fork's rainy season was upon us and washed away any potential scents. To top it all off Leah had disappeared, we didn't even want to think of the possibility that she would have joined ranks with the bloodsucker, but it was leaning towards that possibility the fortune teller leech said that she couldn't see Bella or Edward's future, which pointed to the possibility that she was with him. The Cullen's offered to help find Bella, but Jake all but ripped them apart for even saying her name out loud. Sam took over as acting chief, since Jake was in no position to make rational decisions. He told the Cullen's to look for their leech and we would continue our search for Bella.

Weeks turned into months and there was still no sign of Bella or the psycho leech. My mom was ate up with worry, my dad was on his last days and with her daughter missing too, it was all she could do to get out of bed. She put on a good show, and I did what I could to help her, but with helping in the Bella search, there was little time for anything else. Charlie was almost as bad as Jake. He knew he couldn't very well ask for other police departments help in catching a crazed vampire that had attacked and kidnapped his daughter. We were all losing hope that she would be found.

Six months later Jake and Paul had gotten into it pretty bad where it took a whole lot of morphine and the vamp doctor to reset most of Paul's bones. Paul had told Jake that he needed to move on that the vamp had probably turned her already and we would have to kill her anyway. Needless to say Jake didn't take that comment too well. Sam had called a meeting without Jake, to discuss what we should do next. Jake was looking rough lately he hadn't ate, showered, or from the looks of the black circles under his eyes slept since Bella had been taken. "Sam we can't keep going like this, there's no sign of her I mean do we even know if she's still alive?" we all winced at that. We hated the fact that Bella could be lost to us, we didn't want to lose our chief our brother too. "Jake feels that she's still living, and therefore refuses to give up the search, we cannot turn our backs on our brother." I agreed.

Bella had been gone close to eight months. I had returned to school, but it wasn't the same. Embry and Quill returned to the shop, and we all just went back to what used to be our normal routines. Charlie told me to drive Bella's car, that she wouldn't want it to sit and rust, but it didn't feel right. I had just pulled up to the school when the psychic leech and her blond haired weirdo came running up to me as fast as they could in human pace. "Seth, we found something." I instantly perked up. "what?, where?, did you find Bella?, come on blood suc.. I mean Alice, come on spit it out." she looked at me impatiently. "are you done?" I nodded ready to pounce if she didn't spit some news out already. Jasper growled at me and stepped closer, separating me from the leech. "what is your problem?" I asked him as I stepped forward, towering over him.

Alice, impatient shoved Jasper aside "our cousins in Denali were out hunting when they smelled human blood. They went towards the smell, thinking a hiker got hurt, and it lead them to a cabin out in the middle of the woods. They said that there was a large wolf out in front of the cabin, it has to be them." yes finally we found them. I told them to wait and got on the phone to reach Jake. After several rings it went to voicemail. I sighed and told him to call me back. I called Sam and he answered after a couple of rings. He said that he would go find Jake and we would meet in the field out by the treaty line. Alice called her leech family and we all went towards the field. I was hoping that Bella was o.k. and prayed that Leah had a really good explanation for hiding out with the blood sucker, so Jake wouldn't kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV coming up next then back to Bella, and if you guys want I will throw an Edward POV in as well. <strong>

****Everyone have a great Thanksgiving!****


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope everyone's Thanksgiving was as good as mine was! **

**Typical disclaimer, I know I know I don't own anything Twilight but a girl can wish. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**JPOV**

I was working on an old beat up jeep when my phone started to ring. I asked Embry to take over while I wiped my hands quickly and smiled as I looked at the caller ID to see Bella was calling me. "Hey baby." nothing only the sound of wind in the trees came through the receiver. "Bella? Hello? Are you there?" still nothing. I was getting concerned I knew she didn't accidentally call me because she should be in class and there was no class noise. I heard the wind and a bird in the background. I hung up and dialed Seth's number. He answered after two rings. "hey man what's up?" Seth said I was out of breath I had ran to my house to grab a pair of shorts, in case I needed to go to the school. "Seth, please tell me Bella's with you." I said "yeah man, she's just outside she was supposed to be calling you." that's what worried me, because she had called me. "Seth please go find her and make sure she's o.k., she was calling me but when I picked up no one was there." I walked inside and grabbed a pair of cut off jeans and my leather strap. I stripped down and slid my shorts on sans shirt and shoes and walked back outside. "she probably just tripped or something, you have got the clumsiest girl ever man." he chuckled and I found no humor in his words at the moment. "I feel like something bad has happened." I muttered into the phone.

All of a sudden Seth yelled "fuck" into the receiver. I instantly started panicking and shaking. "what Seth?" I ground out through my clenched teeth but he didn't answer. "Seth tell me what the hell is going on! Where's Bella?" I yelled into the receiver. It was silent for a beat, before Seth whispered "Jake man you need to get here." I accidentally crushed my phone and was barely able to take my shorts off and tie them around my ankle before I phased. Once I phased I took off towards the school. If anything happened to Bella there would be hell to pay. In my gut I knew something bad had happened to her, but I didn't want to think like that, not yet. I was holding on to the thread of hope that she was fine and just wondered off. I ran up to the bench where I saw Seth with his hands in his hair pulling at the ends. I then noticed her crutches and phone on the ground she couldn't go anywhere without her crutches, and I noticed other footprints besides hers. I breathed deeply and that's when I smelt it or him the bloodsucker that wouldn't leave my Bella alone. I started shaking and I was almost in shock. I was pissed, so pissed and just I don't know I wanted and needed Bella back and I just couldn't believe he had taken her.

I barely registered Seth pulling me towards the trees. When I was surrounded by the trees I couldn't take the pain and let out loud sorrowful howls for my Bella, I couldn't live without her, I needed her back. Then I thought of the blood sucker that took her from me, I knew I should have killed him the first time I saw him leering at my girl in Port Angeles. This was all my fault, but I wouldn't sit here and let him have her, I had to find her. I turned from Seth and phased and took off in the direction in which they went. I heard Seth following me but I couldn't think straight all I could think of is that I needed to kill the blood sucker and Bella I kept repeating her name hoping that she would appear in front of me and all would be well. I heard Seth then "Jake man, you need to stop and think rationally, we need to get the other guys to come help, we don't know what the bloodsucker plans, but you can't go busting up in there, he could kill her man." I knew he was right and the thought of him hurting her made me whimper and enraged me at the same time. I howled and yelped I was breaking down and needed to get myself together or I would be of no use to help find her.

We followed Bella's scent all the way to a stream where she just seemed to disappear. I followed the stream down each side and in the surrounding areas to no avail. How could she have just disappeared. I couldn't take it anymore I collapsed and just laid there yelping and whining I couldn't hear any of the other wolves thoughts, mine were too consumed with thoughts of Bella. I had failed her I had promised to protect her and I failed.

A week had passed and I felt like a part of me had died it was hard to move, hard to do anything. There were no leads and as luck would have it the rains started up and washed away any potential scent, not that there were any to be found. We soon found out that Leah had disappeared as well, I swore that if we found out she had betrayed us and helped the bloodsucker I would rip her fucking throat out with my teeth sister or not. Sam thought it best to talk with the Cullen's to see if they knew where the soon to be dead leech was. The psychic leech told us that she couldn't see Edward or Bella, which confirmed our suspicions about Leah being with them, as she explained that she couldn't see anything with us around. The Cullen's offered their help to find Bella, the mention of them touching her even to help find her, drove me wild and I lunged towards the blond leech for even mentioning her name.

Sam pulled me back and from that point on, he took over acting chief as my mental state was slipping, I couldn't think straight, not with Bella out there god knows only what he was doing to her. Sam told the Cullen's to look for their own and we would look for ours. They solemnly agreed, I wouldn't have them touch her, not after one of their own took her away from me.

Weeks turned into months and I had almost given up, I couldn't go on. All I did was lay in my bed and cry out for Bella. I wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. My dad would come over and try to comfort me, but he knew there was little he could do. Charlie came by several times but I wouldn't talk, he didn't understand the full extent of my bond with his daughter but Billy tried to explain. I did my best not to snap at him when he told me that it was his daughter that was missing and we were all grieving but we needed to move on. Thank god Billy intervened and got Charlie out of there, before I did something I would regret.

Six months after Bella had disappeared I decided to move from my house and walk down to the beach. Sam and the gang were down there. When they spotted me they all gave me looks of sympathy, that I didn't want nor need. I sat on a log and hung my head low, I knew I looked like shit, I hadn't eaten or slept in who knows how long. Paul huffed and then spouted off about how we were wasting our time looking for Bella. He told me that I needed to move on and that the vamp had probably turned her already and we would have to kill her anyway if we found her. That made my blood boil, I knew the likeliness of him changing her as he was delusional and thought of her as his mate, but I didn't want to think of that possibility. I quickly sprung up and phased. Even though I hadn't ate or slept, Paul's strength had nothing on mine. My wolf was bigger, stronger, and I quickly overpowered him.

I grabbed his wolf by the throat and slammed him to the ground. Before I went in for the kill the other wolves pulled me off of him. I then realized that I had attacked my own brother, and without another word I phased back and took off towards my house to seclude myself in the safety of my room, and promptly broke down again. I was losing my mind I couldn't go on like this. I then knew that if Bella wasn't found I would not survive it. I knew she was still alive I could feel it, but I didn't know the condition she was in, and that thought drove me wild.

Eight months, eight long excruciating months Bella has been away from me. I would replay us together as one in my mind, the way that she felt so soft and wet, the way she almost glowed after she climaxed. It was the only thing that kept me sane. My hair had grown out so long it was almost the length it was before I phased for the first time. I was dirty and had major bags under my eyes. Even though I didn't eat, I didn't lose any of my muscle, which proved to me that I wasn't really human. All I could think of was if none of this supernatural crap was real, me and Bella could have been together and nothing would have happened to her. I cursed the fates that two supernatural beings, so much stronger than her had to fall for her, a simple human with no powers or strength to fight back.

I heard my phone ringing but couldn't find the will power to answer, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to be left alone. My phone finally stopped ringing and beep notifying me of a message. I was still wallowing face down on the pillow when I was jerked up and fell on the floor. I jumped up ready to attack when Sam started shouting at me. "look at yourself man you look like absolute shit. Seth just tried to call you the psychic leech said they have a lead. You need to get dressed so we can go find your girl." I was in shock for about three seconds before I went into action I tied my shorts around my ankle and phased mid jump out my back door. Everyone was already phased and on their way to the open field outside the treaty line. I started pushing my legs harder and faster in attempt to get there before the others.

When I arrived the Cullen's were all there. I didn't phase back but they explained that their cousins had seen a small cabin in the woods, while hunting and saw a massive wolf out in front of it. I growled loudly, I would kill Leah's fucking ass for doing this to us. We then all took off in the direction of the cabin, which was somewhere in Alaska. When we reached the point where the other bloodsuckers were gathered they had been watching the cabin for a couple of days. They said that they could hear Bella and Edward in the cabin, but there was also another person in there, they didn't know who it was but said that it sounded like this person was almost brain washing Bella. Before I could growl the psychic leech grabbed hold of my muzzle cutting off the growl. I gave her a sharp look in which she just shushed me. They said that the dog out front kept growling and pacing back and forth. I didn't give a shit about Leah at this point I just wanted my Bella back.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go. I wanted to end it there before the action started. Next up we go back to Bella's POV where I'll stay until the story ends. <strong>

**I didn't have any responses for Edward's POV, so I'm skipping over his thoughts, after all this is a Bella and Jacob story anyway.**

**I hope that no one was trampled in the black Friday madness! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So I realize I skipped ahead like eight months with Seth's and Jacob's POV,.**

**I will be skipping ahead in time with Bella's POV, but it won't be as drastic. **

**Therefore, it will take more than one chapter to get back to the present. **

**Chapter 14**

Ow my fucking head and whole right side of my body were in excruciating pain. What the hell happened? I slowly opened my eyes and saw wood beams that didn't look familiar. I turned my head and looked around. It was a one room cabin, there was a small sink and camper's grill a recliner, no TV, and I was lying on a single person cot. I didn't see anyone else in here so I slowly sat up and winced. I didn't want to make any noise in case someone could hear me. I couldn't remember what happened. The last thing I remembered was walking outside the cafeteria at school to call Jake. Ah Jake my heart hurt to think that I didn't get to talk to him, I missed him and it felt like I was light years away from him. I tried to stand but just fell back on the cot, oh right broken leg. When I fell the cot made a whining protest noise as it scraped against the wooden floor.

I heard the door open then and saw no other than Edward Cullen waltz through as if this was a normal day to him. "what did you do? Where is Jacob?" he smiled and it was really creepy. "my love, we are finally together, you can drop the pretense about the dog." pretense what the "you are fucking psycho." he still smiled as if I had told him that I would love him forever, definitely has lost it. "soon my love, soon you will realize your feelings for me and we will be together." I shook my head at him. "I will always love Jacob, you will never change that." he chuckled and simply stated "we shall see about that." I didn't know what he had planned. He told me he needed to check on the progress of something outside but he would return.

I looked around the cabin, I knew there was nothing I could defend myself with here. There were no matches no propane for the gas stove and only one door. I pulled some fabric aside and found a small window in the wall over my cot and rejoiced. I flung the window open and proceeded to climb out. I was halfway out the tiny window when something caught a hold of my legs. I started kicking and screaming at the top of my lungs. My cast shattered and I screamed out in agony. Edward pulled me back in the window and placed me on the cot. "you can scream my dear, but there is no one to hear you, and look now you have broken your cast, I will need to get supplies to fix that." I left out a huff of air "you'll never get by with this, Jake will find you and when he does, I will cheer him on as he tears your ass apart." he again chose to ignore me.

"ah yes finally, Bella I would like to introduce you to someone. Ambrose you may come in now." I turned to the door and saw a tall slightly larger built than Edward male walk in. he was young may mid to late twenties, he had almost a grey blond hair, and striking blue eyes, and he was human. I was confused, what would Edward want with a human. "you see Bella Ambrose here has quite the talent for a human, he is what your kind calls a hypnotist, while I was away from you I discovered him and laid out the perfect plan for you to realize that you love me as well, so we can be together for all eternity." I was in shock "so you're just going to use this guy against his will to make me believe that I like you, you're a fucking moron." he tisked me "Bella, Bella, you're ruining this love. He is no where powerful enough to make you think that for as long as I need it, there is a carefully laid out plan ahead of us Bella, you must be patient love and all will work itself out."

Ambrose then spoke up "hello Bella, I was fortunate enough to come across dear Edward, you see after a patient let it slip that vampire's do exist I was intrigued, and the possibility of living forever is what I want the most. Edward here has promised me immortality in exchange for helping him with you. Nothing personal, but I do wish to be immortal." he shrugged as if this whole plan made perfect sense to him. There was nothing else I could say Edward was too powerful for me to go against him, all I could do is hope and pray that Jake could somehow follow my scent and find me. "like I said you're a delusional asshole and this plan of yours will never work, you can try but I will never stop loving Jake."

"we need to begin Ambrose your human skills are nothing compared to what your vampire skills will be and soon she will realize and we cannot lose her, or we will be found out." Ambrose agreed excitedly. Edward stalked over to him and pulled his hair back exposing his neck. He reached down and sunk his teeth into his neck. Ambrose screamed out and Edward continued to drink, I hoped he would kill the mother fucker, but alas he release his hold at that moment and Ambrose dropped to the ground. He started writhing in pain and screaming. I almost felt bad for him.

Two fucking days Ambrose has been screaming and writhing on the floor, and it was getting on my last nerve. He begged me and Edward to kill him , and I had told him on more than one occasion that if I could I would have ended him two days ago. On the third day I was losing my mind. "can you just fucking kill him already, how much longer is he going to be like this?" Edward smiled "not much longer love, I must leave with him now you will be safe, I cannot have him going after you." whatever I thought please leave so I can escape. He scooped up Ambrose, as if he weighed nothing and glided out the door and disappeared into the woods. The snow had started falling covering the ground in white. I dropped to the cabin floor and started army crawling outside, I knew this was a stupid move, but I couldn't stay here any longer.

I had just cleared the door when a large animal stepped in front of me and growled. I looked up and saw that it was Leah, in wolf form. "oh thank god, Leah you have to help me." she looked down at me and no recognition flashed in her eyes, she just growled again and bent her head. She grabbed me up by the back of my shirt and tossed me back in the cabin. "What, Leah we need to get out of here. Snap out of it." again nothing from her but growls. That's when I realized Edward and Ambrose had done something to her, I just didn't know what. I couldn't walk over to her so I tried talking. "Leah where's Seth?" she paused for a moment but shook her head and started to growl again. Damn I thought the mention of her brother would make her snap out of it.

I continued to try and coax Leah out of her hypnosis throughout the night to no avail. I was beginning to lose hope that I could save her, when I suddenly thought of her parents, why I hadn't mentioned them earlier I didn't know, but I had this one last chance to save us. "Leah, Sue and Harry miss you." I told her. She paused again and whimpered she looked back up at me confusion swirling in the depths of her large black wolf eyes. "that's right Leah, you're mom and dad they love you and miss you dearly." she looked back down and shook her massive head. When she looked back up I knew she had broken whatever mind control Ambrose had on her. "Leah please shift so we can talk." she then shifted and slumped to the floor.

"Bella?" she whispered and I crawled to her I raised up on my knees and grabbed her up in a hug. "I don't understand, what happened?" she asked as tears rolled down her face. "I don't know Leah, but we need to get out of here." she didn't seem to hear me she was still trying to make out what had happened in her head. "Leah, come on we need to leave, before." I was cut off by a noise at the door. I looked up and there stood Edward and he was pissed.

**Next chapter the fun begins and we skip ahead some. I don't want to drag out the eight months of capture just to repeat some of the same stuff. I'm just going to play it by ear. We have a lot more to cover in Bella's captured time. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the delay real life, well it sucks sometimes, too much to do and too little time to do it in. I may have also had a little bit of writers block.**

**Anyway enough of my sap story. **

**So I had a review that my story would be easier to read if I spaced it out when there's dialogue. So below I have attempted to do so, let me know if you think it's easier and I will go about writing the following chapters this way. **

**As always Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight related characters.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Now, you wouldn't be planning on going somewhere would you my love?" Edward was still glaring at me and Leah, while we both sat frozen in our spots.

Shit, I thought there was no escaping now that he was back, I couldn't fight him off, but Leah could. I looked over at her she had started growling low and was seconds from shifting. I was too close to her and I knew that if she shifted I would be hurt.

"Ambrose, if you would." Edward gestured towards Leah. Ambrose walked in and he had definitely changed. he was the normal pale like the other vampires I knew, but his eyes were a striking ruby red color that I hadn't seen before.

He started towards Leah, which made her growl even louder, but before she could phase he reached out and grabbed her face. Her eyes locked with his and he started talking too fast for me to understand.

"Do you understand me girl?" He then asked Leah after a few minutes of talking to her. She just nodded. "Good, very good well then, we'll just go outside." he turned and guided Leah out the door.

"Wait! Stop! What is he doing with her, don't hurt her, please." I started panicking I didn't want Leah to get hurt because of me, she was like a sister to me.

"Hush, love everything will be fine now, we can be together without any interruptions." Edward was trying to placate me, but I just shrugged him off.

"Fuck you bloodsucker, you have ruined my life. I fucking hate your stone guts." I was seething, and Edward looked even more pissed than he did seconds before. Before I knew what was happening he had moved me to the bed and he was now hovering over me.

"I have done all of this for you, for us Bella. We were meant to be together and soon you will see this." He huffed and then sprung back up on his feet walking towards the door.

"No, you did this for you. I told you before I will never love you." I was so tired of repeating myself to him, it didn't matter he wasn't listening.

Edward moved to an empty chair by the front door and sat down he was as still as a statue, I didn't know what he was doing but I was tired and was worried about Leah.

"Rest now love, tomorrow we will start a new." he was so fucking cryptic. I knew there was no way for me to know if Leah was o.k. or not, so I gave up and slowly nodded off into nothingness.

The next morning brought no sun and snow covered windows. It was so cold in the cabin, but Edward refused to light a fire, saying that the smoke might bring unwanted attention, I just wanted a fire in hopes to burn his ass. Ambrose stayed outside with Leah for most of the day, until the afternoon.

"Hello Bella." Ambrose walked into the cabin and pulled a chair up to the bed beside me.

"humph." I said in return, I hated him almost as much as I did Edward, he too was keeping me from my Jacob.

He smiled and grabbed the sides of my face, I tried to no avail to get out of his grasp.

"Bella, I need you to look me in the eyes." I knew what he was trying to do, and I did all I could to avoid it.

"Bella, I don't want to have to hurt you, so please this will be beneficial for us all, if you just cooperate." I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Good girl, now Bella pay attention to me, everything you've ever known will be forgotten. All you need to remember is that Edward is your one true love, the only one you will ever want or need."

I scoffed "I don't fucking think so, psycho" he released me surprised and I looked away.

"I don't, I don't understand, we tested it Edward it worked on humans and the dog." so that's what they were doing to Leah, I needed to get her to snap out of it somehow.

"I feared this, I cannot read her mind, she must be a mental shield, therefore she is immune to your mental influence." Edward was thoughtful and I scowled at both of them.

"You're pathetic, you have to brainwash someone into liking you, and you couldn't even accomplish that. What a fucking loser." I let out a sarcastic snort.

That pissed him off good, he suddenly appeared in front of me and looked the part of the unnatural predator he was.

"Bella, I would watch that pretty little mouth if I were you. I was trying to be nice and go about this in a civilized way, but you leave me no choice. Unless you do as I say, I will start picking off your family one by one." now I was nervous.

"I, I can't." I said shaking my head back and forth

"you can't make me love you." I refused to give up Jake and the life that I still hoped we could have.

"Oh Bella, that's where you're wrong, I can and I will make you love me." he turned from me and spouted out an order at Ambrose and then stormed out of the cabin. I collapsed and started wailing I need Jake, I needed my dad, and my mom. I didn't want his crazy ass to harm any of my family.

Time seemed to pass slowly, I did nothing but lie on the cot and when my leg finally healed I started walking around the cabin. Ambrose would leave for a short while and bring me food and water. I attempted to escape once while he was out and Leah growled and pounced on me. Luckily Ambrose came back in time, or I was pretty sure she would have made kibble out of me.

I approximated that Edward had been gone for about a month or two. I tried talking to Ambrose, begging him to let me and Leah go, but my words fell upon deaf ears. He wouldn't respond to me or say anything to me. I even tried to provoke him by telling him he was a puppet for Edward, and Edward's little bitch, but nothing worked.

I lost all measure of time, I didn't know what time, day, or month it was. I had counted all the cracks and crevices in this place, and with no one to talk to I was slowly losing my mind.

One morning I awoke with a start to cold hands touching me. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward was sitting by the bed. His eyes were crazed and I gulped, they were also red, which only meant one thing.

"Hello love, I do apologize for my laps in presence, but I assure you I will not be leaving your side from now on." I looked at him incredulously.

"Why are your eyes red Edward?" my voice was horse from not speaking for so long.

"Love, I couldn't resist and I needed to prove a point."

I was confused prove a point to who and for what? He smiled at me and then reached out his hand to cup my face, only I scooted back from him suddenly afraid of what he was going to tell me or do to me.

He scowled and looked pissed again. "Bella, you will not shy from me." I stopped my retreat and his cold finger trailed down the side of my face." I shivered because it felt like an ice cube had been moved across my face, excluding the wet trail an ice cube would have left behind.

"That's my girl, if only you would have listened and cooperated before, I would not have had to go to such extreme measures my love." I looked up at him and pity shown in his ruby eyes.

"You left me no choice in this Bella." he then said and I looked at him confused.

I heard yelling from outside the cabin, I jerked my head back towards Edward so confused as to what he had done and who he brought here.

"You will do as I say Bella, or they will suffer the consequences if you do not." I started hyperventilating, I didn't see a way out of this.

He opened the door and I sucked in a large breath "What did you do Edward?" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow can we say Dickward? <strong>

**So yeah, I suck and left a cliffy… Any guess to who was outside the door? **

**Leave me love people, and it may provoke me to release the next chapter sometime this week. **


	16. Author's Note

wow, so I know it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize. Going back to school, working a full time job, raising two small children, and the holidays are filling up my schedule at the moment.

oh and yeah, I have a wicked case of writers block. I started writing the next chapter and it's not going the way I wan't it to. I will try my hardest to finish out this story, but I can't say for sure if I will be able to.

I want to thank all of you for sticking with the story, and I will do my best to get this story finished, it just may be a while before the next chapter is up. I know bummer.

if anyone has any awesome ideas, for how they think this story should go or end, I would very much appreciate the reviews.

Everyone have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! maybe the Christmas spirit will find me and with your help, a chapter may present it's self.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters...obviously...  
><strong>

"Edward what did you do?" I asked. His red eyes glowing as he turned back to me.

Ambrose walked the person towards us. "Bella" she whimpered as he passed her on to Edward.

"Now Bella, you will do as I say I didn't want it to be this way, but you are fighting this so hard I really see no other options." Edward told me.

He grabbed my mother and held her by her neck. "I could break her neck so easy, just a flick of the wrist and she would cease to exist Bella, do you understand."

I nodded "please don't hurt her." I cried and then his eyes made sense "oh god, Phil."

My mother let out a heartfelt sob as Edward pulled her closer to him and shushed her.

"It was necessary love, I didn't need him and I couldn't very well leave him alive." he shrugged as if his life meant nothing to him.

"Please, let my mother go and I'll do whatever you ask." he smiled as if my words pleased him.

"Bella there is one thing that I have been wanting from you, unfortunately you let the filthy dog take your purity so I will have to settle for seconds." he shook his head in disgust.

"Jacob didn't steal my virginity, I lost that way before Jacob you psycho path and I would never sleep with you." he made a scowl and with a simple flick like he said before my mother's limp body fell to the floor.

I screamed out loud and Ambrose suddenly was on her, mouth attached to her neck as a stream of blood ran down her neck from his mouth.

I was in shock I stepped backwards, knowing there was nowhere to go and nowhere to turn.

"Damn see what you made me do; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I will have to go find another loved one to get what I want now."

"No, please I will do what you want, please don't hurt anybody else." he smiled

"That's my girl, remember Bella none of this would have happened if you just would have cooperated and realized your feelings for Me." he walked towards me and placed his cold hand on my face. I tried not to flinch; knowing that if I angered him any further he would disappear and hurt someone else I cared for.

He walked me back towards the cot and started to remove my shirt, I desperately was hoping that something would interrupt him that this was all a dream and I would wake up. But as he removed all my clothes, I knew this in fact was not a dream, but a nightmare and I was awake for it.

He pushed me so I landed softly on my back on the narrow cot. He removed all his clothes, and I knew his intentions. I turned my head, I had resolved not to fight him on this, but I had no intentions on participating.

As he moved on top of me I tried to imagine it was Jacob giving me those sensual kisses, but it was hard, because Jacob was so warm and Edward was cold, too damn cold. I didn't know how long I would be able to pretend I was sick I wanted to puke all over him, but knew if I did that he would probably kill me. I felt the tip of his head nudge my lips and it was cold, so cold I thought someone was holding ice to me.

Ambrose started screaming and the sounds of fighting outside the cabin broke out. Edward was off of me in a flash and out the door. I hoped like hell that whatever was out there would take a chunk out of that mother fucker. I finally had a chance to escape I needed to get out of here. I was coming up with a plan when the door swung open.

"Bella" I turned toward the girl's voice and started. Oh shit I thought I must be hallucinating. There stood Alice sympathy marring her features.

"Bella, it's me Alice". I realized then that I was butt ass naked lying on this cot and freezing to death.

She slowly walked toward me with hands out in an I'm not going to harm you gesture.

"Alice?" I whispered I was so thirsty and my lips were chapped and dry.

"Yes it's me Bella; we've come to take you home." I couldn't believe it they actually found me. I started crying relief rushed through me and as Alice walked me out of the cabin wrapped in a blanket I could see the purple smoke rising in the air.

**Wow so long time no hear right? I am sooooo sorry but college, career, and family always comes first.**

**Depending on how this chapter is received i'll either continue on or wrap this baby up.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Thank you to all of those that reviewed. You guys are awesome. **

**I'm still not sure what my plans are for this story so I'm just playing it by ear. I have some other story ideas rolling around in my head that I would like to explore, so we'll see. **

**Now then typical disclaimer, I own nothing bla bla bla we've heard it millions of times before, anyway on to the story.**

I was so tired. Grateful that Alice found me and worried about Jake. I hadn't seen him in so long and just prayed that he was o.k. I wanted a bath and I just wanted to sleep.

"Bella" Alice said as I looked up into her sad eyes

"Alice is he.." I croaked out and couldn't finish my sentence.

"Edwards gone Bella, him and Ambrose. The wolves got them." She said in a monotone voice.

Though I was extremely relieved and grateful that his weird ass was gone, that's not what I meant. I shook my head slightly

"No" I croaked "Jake"

Understanding crossed her features and she smiled slightly.

"He's dealing with the mutt that tried to kill him when we found you."

I gasped "Alice, no you have to take me to him" my voice shrieked at her.

"Bella we have to get you back to the house so Carlisle can check you over." I shook my head repeatedly.

"No Alice, take me to him now" I all but demanded. She looked down at me and knew I wasn't going to budge so she took off in the direction of the woods left of the cabin.

I felt him before I saw him. He was in wolf form. Finding my voice I called to him "JAKE" I all but screamed.

He was about to pounce on poor Leah, she had her wolf head hung low in guiltiness. It wasn't her fault, I had to stop him.

Jake took off towards me but not before he let out a vicious growl towards Leah, no doubt a command to stay where she was.

I had tears, rolling down my face, I was blubbering I missed him so much it was painful. I struggled to get out of Alice's grasp. She gently lowered me on the snow covered ground, hyper aware that I was butt ass naked and shoeless I shook as the cold seeped in between my toes.

He reached me and I grabbed onto his thick furry neck. "Jake, I missed you so much." He whimpered and moved his head up and down in a form of comfort. He was so warm I forgot about the snow.

"Jake, you have to listen to me, it wasn't her fault. Leah was in a trance, she couldn't help it."

He growled lowly. "No, Jake you listen to me, you hurt her and I will hurt you." He let out what sounded like a sigh and finally looked at me.

"I'm ok" I whispered in a silent question between us. He stepped back and took off in the woods, if I didn't know him like I knew myself I may have been severely upset, but I knew he was changing.

He came back out of the woods in human form and ran up to me, lifting me off the ground and tucking the blanket firmly around me. "Bella" he said with emotion his eyes tearing up.

"I thought I would never see you again, or that he would turn you into one of those filthy bloodsuckers."

"Never Jake, never. I stalled, I knew that was his plan and I stalled him as best as I could."

He shushed me with his lips kissing me fiercely; I moaned and gave him all I could.

"Let's get you home baby you smell like him." his words sunk in and he looked at me suddenly. "No Jake, he tried he claimed my mouth, but he didn't claim me, he was close, too close, but you came for me and stopped him."

He was relieved and hugged me tight. He turned back and said something to what I assumed was Seth and he and Leah started walking towards home. We all did, I knew there was more that we needed to discuss, and I was eager to know how they found me and eager for Jake to touch me. I needed him to claim me again and I think that he needed the same. His mate was taken from him and he needed to show the wolf in him that I was back and still his.

**Ok so I think maybe a couple more chapters, a lemon, and an epilogue and then I'll wrap this one up. I've decided that the next story I write will be completely done before I post anything, that way I can post on a regular basis. **

**Everyone have a Happy Easter! **


End file.
